How Do You Like Me now?
by thethe2020
Summary: 200 years After Edward left Bella in the forest Bella is a vampire in a band with her brother and cousin Bella had apparently kipped some secrets from Edward when they were together how will he feel finding out Bella has a brother
1. prolog

**BPOV**

"Bella that does it, you're going to Jacksonville. I cannot take it anymore. He is not coming back. You don't do anything and I don't know what to do with you. Maybe your mom will have better luck than me… at getting you to do something," Charlie said, slamming his hands on the table.

I just sat there stunned. "You don't want me here anymore?" I asked, not sure want to think. Did no one want me? First Edward didn't want me and now my dad wants me to leave. Would my mother think the same?

"Right now, no… I don't want you here. It's not healthy for you to live like this Bella. You need to move on and you can't seem to be able to do that here. I already talk to your mother about this. The plane leaves in two days, so I suggest you start packing.," Charlie said, calmly.

Two days later, I'm on a plane to Jacksonville. When I go there, my mom tried everything to make me happy, but all I could think about was Edward.

Then after about four months of being there, Ian comes in to my room.

Ian is my older brother. We look almost exactly the same – minus the seven inch height difference and his body builder physique. Oh and not to mention the fact that he was a vampire.

"Ian" I yelled, as I ran to hug him. I missed him so much!

"Bells, it's so nice to see you smiling! I've been watching you since you've gotten here. Now tell me what has you so sad? I can't take it anymore; seeing you so sad." Ian said, picking me up and sitting us down on the bed.

I sat there on his lap and told him everything. About the Cullen's, the first time I saw _him_, and then when he left me in the forest. Ian growled when I told him about James. He grabbed my hand and looked down at my scar, tracing it with his index finger. He wiped my tears away when I got to the end.

"Bella I should have been there for you. Can you ever forgive me? I have been a horrible big brother to you. I wasn't there for you when you need me the most. It's my job to look after you and I failed" Ian said as he rocked me back and forth as he dry sobbed.

"Ian I don't blame you at all," I said as I tried to calm him down. Thankfully my mother was at Phil's game and I didn't have to worry about her walking in and finding us in tears. "Hey Ian do you remember that song we used to sing to cheer each other up when we where sad?" I suddenly asked.

"Bells of course I remember that song, I taught it to you" Ian said laughing at me. We stared to sing:

**Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow,  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow,  
How I hate to see you like this,  
There is no way you can deny it,  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet.**

**Chiquitita, tell me the truth,**  
**I'm a shoulder you can cry on,**  
**Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on,**  
**You were always sure of yourself,**  
**Now I see you've broken a feather,**  
**I hope we can patch it up together.**

**Chiquitita, you and I know,**  
**How the heartaches come and they go, and the scars they're leaving,**  
**You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end,**  
**You will have no time for grieving,**  
**Chiquitita, you and I cry,**  
**But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you,**  
**Let me hear you sing once more like you did before,**  
**Sing a new song, Chiquitita,**  
**Try once more like you did before,**  
**Sing a new song, Chiquitita.**

**So the walls came tumbling down**  
**And your love's a blown out candle,**  
**All is gone and it seems too hard to handle,**  
**Chiquitita, tell me the truth,**  
**There is no way you can deny it,**  
**I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet.**

**Chiquitita, you and I know,**  
**How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving,**  
**You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end,**  
**You will have no time for grieving,**  
**Chiquitita, you and I cry,**  
**But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you,**  
**Let me hear you sing once more like you did before,**  
**Sing a new song, Chiquitita,**  
**Try once more like you did before,**  
**Sing a new song, Chiquitita,**  
**Try once more like you did before,**  
**Sing a new song, Chiquitita.**

"Bells get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up and then we will talk about you becoming a vampire." Ian said as he tucked me in to bed. Soon I fell into my first dreamless sleep in months.

True to his word Ian was still here when I woke up, sitting at my desk writing something. "Morning Bells" Ian said without turning around.

"Morning Ian" I replied, stretching as I got out of bed. "What are you writing?" I said, looking over his shoulder.

"Just writing a song. It's a great way to get your feelings out. You should try it; it will make you feel better." Ian said not looking up. "By the way you are going to meet the rest of the coven today. Well you already know Pam, but there are two more to meet, my mate and Pam's mate.

"Why didn't Pam come with you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't let her; I wanted to see my baby sis by myself." Ian said as he turned around look at me.

Pam was my favorite cousin, and the reason I hated shopping with Alice. Once you go shopping with Pam, there is no comparison. She was slightly taller than I, with very long curly black hair.

"When are we going to see them?" I asked excitedly.

"Well you might want to get dressed, eat and tell mom you are going out so she doesn't worry about you." Ian said, laughing. I and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Once I was ready, I quickly ate and left a note for Renee. I went upstairs to get my shoes and find out from Ian how we were going to work this.

"Ok Bells thankfully it's cloudy today, so I will meet you in your car and I'll tell you where we are going." Ian said, as he stood up.

I ran and got in my car. Renee and Phil had bought me a black 1970 Shelby Cobra GT500. It may be old but it runs better than my truck did, and I love it. Sure enough when I got in, Ian was laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I can't believe they bought this car for you! Do you remember what my first car was?" Ian replied when he calmed down. That had me laughing as well. I had comply forgotten that Ian's first car was a 1970 Shelby Cobra GT500. They had gotten me an exact replica of his first car. I don't know how I could have forgotten I loved that car.

After about twenty minutes, we were at his house. It was nothing special, just a nice farmhouse right outside of the city.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I'm in Pam's arms and she is rocking me back and forth, dry sobbing. "Bella I missed you so much! Ian told us everything last night while you were sleeping. We should have been there for you. I'm so sorry we didn't know!" Pam said still dry sobbing as she rubbed my back.

"Pam, it's ok. I'm not mad at you or Ian. So, who did you meet and when are you going to take me shopping?" I asked trying to calm her down. "Shopping with anyone else is no fun," I said pretending to pout. That got Pam laughing.

"Ok after you meet everyone else. You, Sophie, and I will go shopping." She said, ruffling my hair.

As we walked inside, I noticed two vampires I had never seen before. Probably the one's Ian had mentioned last night.

The man was at least six inches taller than Ian, with olive skin and long red hair pulled into a low ponytail. He was slender, but you could still see his muscles under his thin black sweater.

Standing next to him, bouncing up and down, was a short, blond vampire that could easily put Rosalie to shame – in the looks department anyway. Her energy on the other had could give Alice a run for her money.

"This is Jason and Sophie. I'm married to Jason and Sophie is married to your brother" Pam said.

"Before you guys run off shopping, don't you think we should talk about Bella becoming a vampire? And where we are going to live next?" Ian said, behind me.

"You are not joking about me becoming a vampire are you?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

Before I could blink, Ian grabs me around the waist and stares me straight in the eyes. "I'm only going to say this once, so I suggest you listen closely. I am not joking, pulling your leg, or messing with you in any way. I missed my baby sis like crazy and there is no way I am about to lose you again, got it? Besides, I always thought you wanted to become a vampire?" He growled, his gold eyes darkening.

"I made a promise to you a long time ago, that I would never play head games with you and that I'd never lie to you or hurt you in any way. Do you remember that promise?"

"Yes, I remember that promise," I quietly said.

"Good" Ian said, removing his arms as he kissed my forehead. "Now then let's go into the living room and figure this out," he said as he calmed down.

The living room was open and full of dark earthy colors. In the center of the room were three large, dark leather couches. Ian put one arm around me and the other around Sophie as we sat down. Pam sat on the couch next to us curled into Jason's side.

"So how are we going to work this? Death? Runaway? Leave and never keeps in touch or just disappear?" Jason asked, pulling pen and paper out of his pocket.

"Death is out of the question. It would kill both Renee and Charlie," Ian said.

"Well they won't like any of them….but you are right; the other choices will still gives them hope that Bella will come back. Of course she won't, but the heart ache is less." Jason said, running his hand through his hair.

"I say no to leaving and never keeping in touch. That will take too long. Bella has to move out, which she doesn't have the money for. I don't want to wait that long for her to be changed." Pam whined.

"Why don't I just write a note and leave tonight?" I asked.

"That's a good idea Bells. Write the note and by tomorrow afternoon, you'll be going through the change." Ian said, ruffling my hair.

Pam was suddenly in front of me with a pen and paper. "Here you go. We can help you with the note."

I thought carefully about what to write before quickly writing something down.

"How does this sound?" I asked.

_Mom,_

_I can't take it anymore. You and dad both want me to be happy, but how can I do that with someone constantly watching every move I make? I'm leaving, so I can finally heal and live my own life. So this is good bye, I don't want you to worry about me; I will be fine. I love you, both of you. Even if he didn't want me there anymore._

_Love, Bella_

"That's good Bells," Ian said. "Ok next matter at hand - where will we move?"

"Somewhere far away from people, with plenty of animals around!" Sophie said. "What about the cabin up in Michigan?"

"I guess that'll work. We should probably go shopping – since it'll be Bella's last trip for a while." Pam said, jumping off the couch.

Shopping with Pam and Sophie was so much fun. I wasn't forced buy or try something on I didn't like. After spending about three hours running around the mall, we went back to the farmhouse so I could hop in the car and drive home.

That night when everyone was in bed, I put the note on the counter and slipped quietly out the door with a small red bag.

Ian and Pam were waiting in the car for me. The car ride over to the farmhouse was rather quiet.

Pam grabbed my bag as we got out, giving my brother and I a moment to our selves. "Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" I nodded and he continued. "When I bite you, we're going to pump your body full of morphine to help ease the pain."

"I love you Bells," He said hugging me tightly. Then I felt his teeth against my neck, before I felt the sharp pain as he sank his teeth deep within my flesh.

**

* * *

**

AN: The song used in this chapter is ABBA : Chiquitita. And I would like to thank

**JustBella for Beta reading for me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: ok I'm slowly reposting each chapter as my beta reader Justbella finishes editing them.**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Holly Shit!" I yelled. "Everyone get down here now," and within a second everyone was in the living room staring directly at the television screen.

"Friday only! Get tickets to see _Blinded Love_ live!" Staring directly at us through the screen was Bella, along with four other people singing like there was no tomorrow.

"My Bella is alive," Edward said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "But…that would mean she's a…vampire. There's no other possible way she could be alive after two hundred years."

"We should go to the concert and see if it's actually her." I suggested.

"I'll go get the tickets and backstage passes!" Alice shouted excitedly as she ran off.

**BPOV**

Thanks to the wonderful powers of Sophie and Ian – the five of us are standing right behind the concert curtains.

"Oh my god! They are here! They're here!" I said, peeking my head through the curtains. I wondered what they would think when they saw me in person? What would they do? What would _he _do? I mentally flinched. Even after two hundred years, I still felt something pull at my heart every time.

"They're the ones that broke my baby sister's heart," Ian said, glaring at them.

"Yes," I replied, hiding my face in his arm.

"Okay, let's stick to the plan and we will deal with them later." Jason said. "We need to get ready."

Two hundred years ago, I would have never worn shorts that barely covered body, halter tops that left little to the imagination and definitely not six inch knee high boots; but I guess Pam and Sophie have influenced me in more ways than I could of thought possible.

The boys came out looking as handsome as ever, with black button down shirts, cut off jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Hey guys, pick someone out of the crowd for _Boys Boys Boys_," I said as we headed on stage.

"Oh, no worries, I already have someone picked out for you Bella," Pam winked before bursting out laughing.

"Why do I have the feeling I'll want to hurt you later?" I glared as she walks over towards one of security guards and whispers something in his ear.

"Hello, New York!" we shout as Pam brings _Emmett_ up on stage. _I'm so going to kill her tonight!_

"Pam you are so dead! Say goodbye to Jason!" I tell her under my breath.

"What? He was the biggest guy here and the closest to Ian and Jason size. It would look weird if you did the song with someone else." Pam replied.

"Knock it off you two! Bells you can do the song with me if you want and Sophie can dance with him." Ian said, trying to calm me down.

"No, it's okay. I'll do the song with Emmett" I replied.

"Alright Emmett, keep your mouth shut and follow the guys lead, got it? Now put your hands on my hips." I growled at Emmett as I put my hand on his chest. With that the song started.

**Edward POV (**_**Mind reading looks like this)**_

Just as we got to our seats, security came up to Emmett.

"Sir you'll have to come with me, the band wants you to dance with them for the first song," the man said. _**Damn he's huge…no wonder they wanted him on stage.**_

"Sweet! That's so cool! I get to go on stage and dance. Lead the way my man!" Emmett said jumping out of his seat.

As they headed on stage, my jaw dropped. My Bella…no I couldn't say that anymore – she was hardly mine after two hundred years apart. She looked amazing. Oh how I wished I could sweep her into my arms and never let her go! I'll do everything in my power to try to earn her forgiveness and find and_ kill_ whoever turned her.

'_**Was she changed after we left?' **_Carlisle thought. Looking closer I found that he was right. She had barely changed since we last saw her. Maybe a little thinner, but that was it. Oh why, oh why did I leave her? The very thing I had tried to prevent and it happened anyway. Would it have turned out any differently if I had the chance to save her from this terrible fate?

_**Calm down Edward. It's hard enough to be around all this excitement, let alone your constant mood swings. That time of the month again? I want to know what happened to her too, but you need to calm down,'**_ Jasper thought. His fist clenching and unclenching every few seconds.

"Sorry Jasper, but I'm not promising anything." I said under my breath as Jasper hit me with a wave of unwelcome understanding.

_**Look at her clothes! Why couldn't I get her in anything like that? I can't wait to take her shopping!**_ Alice though. Always thinking about clothes and shopping, per usual.

_**My daughter is just as beautiful as I remember.' **_Esme thought. Her words as kind as usual. _**Who is that man next her? I wonder…**_

_**If he has to dance with anyone it better be Bella. I don't trust the other two, **_Rosalie's thoughts where a bit of a surprise. She had never really cared for Bella.

Everyone's voice and thoughts quieted down as the music started up.

_Hey there sugar baby_

_Saw you twice at the pop show_

_You taste just like glitter_

_Mixed with rock and roll_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_Think you're really hot, hot_

Bella had an amazing voice, but how could she sing anything like that? Let alone dance like that? The dancing going on was as close to dry sex as anyone could get. What happened to my shy and bashful Bella?

_I know you think you're special,_

_When we dance real crazy,_

_Glamaphonic, electronic, di-disco baby_

_I like you a lot, lot_

_All we want is hot, hot_

_**Chorus:**_

_Boys boys boys_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys boys boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them_

_Ohhh_

_Woahh,wowoahh_

_Baby is a bad boy_

_With some retro sneakers_

_Let's go see The Killers_

_And make out in the bleachers_

_I like you a lot,lot_

_think you're really hot,hot_

_**Where did my sweet, lovely daughter learn to dance like that? **_Esme thought, _**Bella has really changed in the last two hundred years, son. She is a lot more outgoing and confident then she used to be**_.

_Let's go to the party,_

_Heard our buddy's the DJ,_

_Don't forget my lipstick,_

_I left it in your ashtray,_

_I like you a lot, lot,_

_All we want is hot, hot_

_**Chorus:**_

_Boys boys boys_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys boys boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them (We love them)_

_**(Repeat Chorus)**_

_I'm not loose, I like to party_

_Let's get lost in you Ferrari_

_Not psychotic or dramatic_

_I like boys and that is that_

_Love it when you call me legs_

_In the morning buy me eggs_

_Watch your heart when we're together_

_Boys like you love me forever_

_Oohh..._

_Woahh_

_Ohhh..._

_Wooahh_

_Oohh..._

_Wooahh..._

_Oohh..._

_Woahh..._

_Boys boys boys_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys boys boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them(We love them)_

_**(Repeat 2x)**_

I was stunned. What would make her sing a song like that? I hoped all her songs weren't like that.

They ran off stage and Emmett came back down. "Did you get a chance to talk to her?" I asked Emmett, before he could speak.

"No man. Bella told me to keep my mouth shut and to follow the guys." Emmett said, rather upset.

"Emmett, what color were their eyes?" Carlisle asked, suddenly.

"Gold, why do you ask?" Emmett replied.

"What do you think it would mean if their eyes were red?" I asked him.

"That would mean they see the crowd as dinner," Emmett said, not understanding.

"Which would be a bad thing Emmett," Rosalie said slowly.

"…Oh, Geez guys; did you really think Bella would drink human blood? Give her some credit. I bet she even switched them over to animal blood," Emmett said.

"Shhh, the next song is about to start," Alice snapped, waving her arms around like a psychotic person.

This time Bella wore an elegant black dress that hugged her body beautifully. The man, that oddly looked similar to her, wrapped his arms around her and started to rock her back and forth as the next song started.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_**Edward they're not romantically involved. They look like siblings. **_Jasper commented. His thoughts were full of jumbled confusion; just like everyone else's.

How could I have been so stupid to think leaving her was the only way to keep her safe. I felt like my heart had shattered once again into a million pieces. In trying to protect her, I had killed her.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_**See! I told you leaving was a bad idea. You had better fix this. **_Alice thought.

_**My poor baby girl. We should have been there for her…**_Esme thought sadly.

_**Edward it won't be easy to win her**__**back, and if this is how she feels, then we will most likely have trouble with the other coven members. **_Carlisle thought, analyzing every little thing about the coven.

Out of all of these voices, my mind focused on an unfamiliar voice. _**I know you can hear me. You did this to her. If it wasn't for Bella's wishes, then every single one of you would already be dead. **_

_What hurts the most  
is being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away  
and never knowing  
what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most  
is being so close  
and having so much to say,  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you  
that's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..._

**BPOV**

After we finished, I went backstage to change into my black dress. "Hey Ian I don't think I can do this song by myself. Could you come on stage and support me?" I asked.

"Of course Bells." Ian replied giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Once the song was over Ian almost had to carry me off stage. "Ok guys we are switching up the list a bit. Bella is in no condition to go back out right now," Ian said, rocking me back and forth.

"Okay, so what song next?" Jason said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I was thinking _How Forever Feels_. Hey, Sophie, will you come out on stage with me?" Ian asked.

"Okay Sophie said a little unsure. Ian laid me on the couch before going on stage with Sophie.

**Ian POV **

I know she'll say yes, but I get nervous every time I do this. This is the perfect song to sing to her before I pop the question.

_Big, orange ball, sinking in the water  
toes in the sand, couldn't get much hotter  
little umbrella-shaded margaritas  
coconut oil tannin' senoritas  
oh now I know how jimmy buffet feels  
hands on the wheel, cruisin' down the interstate  
gas pedal sticks, carries my car away  
I was goin' as fast as a rambler goes  
I could feel the speed from my head to my toes  
oh now i know how Richard petty feels  
_

_I've been around the block a time or two  
done almost everything a boy can do  
i've done some livin', yeah, i've had fun  
but there is one thing i haven't done  
saved 2 months, bought a little diamond  
tonight's the night, feels like perfect timin'  
down on one knee on momma's front steps  
man, i'm gonna die if she really says yes  
I wanna know how forever feels  
_

_I wanna know how forever feels  
hey I wanna know how forever feels  
girl I wanna know how forever feels_

Getting down on one knee I pulled out the box and said "Sophie, I love you so much. I cannot live without you. You are my best friend, and the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I'll marry you!" Sophie said with a hug smile on her face as the crowd went wild. We went back stage after that. "You ass! You just had to ask me on stage in front of everyone," Sophie said as she wacked me on the back of the head.

"Guys one more song, then it's time for your ten minute break" Jason said. "So what song should we do now? Since we're not sticking to the list of songs."

"I know, how about _Picture to burn_," Bella Said coming over.

"Sounds good to me," replied Pam. "You just need to change."

**Bella POV**

I ran off to get into something a bit more appropriate for the next song. I changed into a pair of acid wash low-rise skinny jeans and a blood red top that showed my midriff, before running on stage.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
And by the way..._

_[Chorus:]_

_I hate that stupid old shinny Volvo  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_I hate that stupid old shinny Volvo  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really, really hate that.._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

**Edward's POV**

Is that really how she feels about me? She would never forgive me and she had every right not to. I have to try to talk to her after the show. I should have never left her. I wouldn't even blame her family if they _did _try to kill me.

"Attention everyone!" the band manager yelled from the stage. "There will be a ten minute break before the concert continues. If you have backstage passes, then please head up to the stage."

"That's us!" Alice said cheerfully as she jumped out of her chair. "I can't wait to see Bella again. I missed her so much."

**

* * *

**

AN: Here are the songs used in this chapter

**Lady GaGa - Boys Boys Boys**

**Rascal Flatts - What Hurts The Most**

**Kenny Chesney - How Forever Feels**

**Taylor Swift - Picture to burn**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to thank JustBella for going over my chapters**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I'm going to have to deal with them earlier that I would have liked and the fact that'll have to see them twice in two nights feels like torture.

"Hey, I thought we made it clear that backstage passes are only for the end of the show. So why didn't you listen to us?" We have yet to find a manager that actually listens to us.

"I don't care if you want to wait until after the show. They paid good money for these tickets, so you'll see them twice." The jobless manager said.

"Well guess what…You're fired," I snapped at him.

"So what's the deal?" Ian asked as I walked into the dressing room.

"We still have to see them after the show." I frowned, flopping down on the couch between Pam and Jason. "And we don't have a manager again. Someone should probably hit the yellow pages again."

"Bella!" Alice screeched, running human speed. She got within a foot of me before she hit Jason's physical shield. "Bella, why can't I get near you? I missed you so much! I just wanted to give you a hug." She looked like she was about to cry.

For a second the old Bella wanted to tell her it was okay and she could give me a makeover, but then I remembered all the pain and the suffering they had put me through.

"Well Cullen's, my family doesn't like you very much for what you did to me. You'll have to talk to Jason about why you can't move any closer." I snapped at them. Edward dropped to his knees and covered his face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. If I hadn't left then this would have never happened. You wouldn't have been this." Edward dry sobbed. Wrong thing to say.

"You mean to tell me you were never going to change her?" Ian roared, running towards Edward. The shield stopped him. "I'm sorry Bells, but I'm glad he left then. I never would have been able to spend forever with my baby sister if he'd stayed." He glared at Edward.

"Bella, you never mentioned you had a brother. Why is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well at the time, Carlisle, I was still dealing with his death. What would I say? Oh, by the way I have some family that are vampires. Yeah, that would have gone over well."

"You knew about vampires all a long and never said anything?" Carlisle asked stunned. My family and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Bells you didn't pull that again did you? _I'm a bad liar,_ when you are in fact the world best liar around. Thank you for not dragging Pam and I into that part of your life. If you did Pam would have wanted to go and see you," Ian said in between laughing fits.

"Yes I did, it's more fun that way, Ian. As for why I never told you guys…You never asked if I had any siblings. You just thought I was an only child, because that's what it looked like. Ian is my half brother, so why would Charlie have anything about him in his house when they're not even related?" I said when I calmed down.

"Hey, let's get the introductions over with." Jason said, taking charge of the situation.

"Your right Jason, Ok there's Pam, Ian, Sophie, and Jason," I said pointing to each person as I said there name. "And that is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. Okay so now you know each other's names, I want you guys to play nicely. We need to get ready for the next part of the show," I said, leaving the room

**Edward's POV**

"I can't read any of your thoughts," I said suddenly surprised that I hadn't heard any voices.

"Bella." The four of them said at the same time.

"What does Bella have to do with it?" I asked.

"Man Bella, you had to pick a stupid one, didn't you?" Pam said following Bella.

"We will talk about this later. We have to get ready right _now._" Jason said as they went into the changing rooms.

"Can I help you guys get ready?" Alice asked bouncing up and down.

"No!" They all shouted at the same time. Alice's face dropped.

"You guys should head back to your seats now," Bella said coming back out in a silver tank top that looked like a second layer of skin, dark blue jeans, and commando boots.

When we got back to our seats, that's when I was hit with all their thoughts at once.

_**I would watch yourself around Ian, **_thought Emmett.

_**I can understand her not telling us about her brother if he died not long before she moved to Forks and why she bonded so well with Emmett, **_thought Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what do you mean?" I asked him.

"Think about it Edward. If Bella wasn't with you or Alice, then she was with Emmett. Most likely because he reminded her of her brother," he explained.

_**I reminded her of her brother? **_Emmett thought, his voice unusually soft.

_**You messed up big time bro, **_Jasper thought, _**you shouldn't have said anything about not wanting Bella to be a vampire. Ian wanted to kill you after that. I felt so much hate coming off him.**_

_**What the hell did you say to her to make them act that way? They won't let us any closer,**_ Rosalie thought. I stayed quiet after hearing her thoughts.

"Well, what did you tell her when we left?" Rosalie asked me, when I didn't answer her thoughts.

"I'll tell you guys later," I said. _**You better or someone besides Ian will kill you,**_ thought Emmett. Emmett had gone back into Bella's big brother mode.

Then they were back on stage. Pam and Sophie were dressed just like Bella. Ian and Jason were wearing a black t-shirts, jeans, and work boots. Then the music started.

_Chrome, She can see herself In the shiny grill and the  
Wire wheels of a red Chevelle with four on the floor and the top down  
Chrome, zippin' by on an Electra Glide  
With dual tail pipes doin' 105 in the broad daylight  
On a two-lane headin' outta town_

_Forget Pink and purple paisleys  
little mellow-yellow daisies  
Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow  
Her favorite color is ..Chrome_

_Chrome, get her leg up high  
on the bumper of my big black Mack truck  
With a smoke stack pointed towards the sky  
And mud flaps, you know the kind  
Chrome, I said hey little girl you sure look nice  
Do you wanna ride, I won't bite, she climbs inside  
Says hell no, I want to drive_

_Forget Pink and purple paisleys  
little mellow-yellow daisies  
Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow_

_It's chrome alright Shiny, nice polished  
Chrome, Chrome_

_Forget Pink and purple paisleys  
little mellow-yellow daisies  
Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow  
Her favorite color is...Chrome_

_Her favorite color is...chrome  
that girl is all about chrome  
She sure loves chrome_

When the song was over, they ran off stage._** I wonder if it's Bella that likes Chrome…**_thought Emmett. Then Bella came back on stage in a blue blouse, a white skirt, and white heals, and started to sing.

_Hung my jacket on the back of the kitchen chair,  
Slung my keys back behind me, on the counter somewhere  
Laid sideways cross the bed, closed my eyes and tried  
To make some sense out of your goodbye_

_I don't know what to feel,  
What's done is done  
Who knows, maybe I will when the morning comes?  
Right now, I'm still numb_

_I keep waiting on that wave of pain to roll over me  
And that "what the hell just happened", to start sinking in deep  
I don't know if I should cry or just get mad?  
Curse your name, or miss you bad?_

_I don't know what to feel,  
What's done is done  
Who knows, maybe I will when the morning comes?  
Right now, I'm still numb_

_You must've thought that I was something,  
Standin' there, saying nothin',  
Watching you walk away,  
What could I say?_

_I don't know what to feel,  
What's done is done  
Who knows, maybe I will when the morning comes?  
Right now, I'm still numb_

I hurt her so much. I don't deserve for her to forgive me at all, but I hoped she would. I have to make her forgive. I missed her so much. I missed everything about her. Instead of leaving the leaving the stage Bella started to sing another song.

When the song was over Bella left the stage and Jason and Pam came out on stage. Pam in a simple white party dress, and Jason in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. They started to sing.

_Was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

_[Chorus:]_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song_

_**That was so beautiful. They are truly in love **_thought Esme.

_**Edward form the looks of it Bella has not found any one else. So there may be a chance that she still loves you, **_thought Carlisle.

"I hope you are right Carlisle, I hope you are right" I replied to his thoughts. Pam had left the stage and Ian had come on stage, wearing the same thing Jason was. Then the music started.

_Way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
It gets hotter than a hoochie coochie  
We laid rubber on the Georgie asphalt  
We got a little crazy but we never got caught_

_Down by the river on a friday night  
A pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight  
Talking 'bout cars and dreaming 'bout women  
Never had a plan just a livin' for the minute  
Yeah way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
Never knew how much that muddy water meant to me  
But I learned how to swim and I learned how I was  
A lot about livin' and a litttle 'bout love_

_Well we fogged up the windows in my old Chevy  
I was willing but she wasn't ready  
So a settled for a burger and a grape son-cone  
Dropped her off early but I didn't go home_

_Down by the river on a Friday night  
A pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight  
Talking 'bout cars and dreaming 'bout women  
Never had a plan just a livin' for the minute  
Yeah way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
Never knew how much that muddy water meant to me  
But I learned how to swim and I learned how I was  
A lot about livin' and a litttle 'bout love_

_Way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
It gets hotter than a hoochie coochie  
We laid rubber on the Georgie asphalt  
We got a little crazy but we never got caught_

_Well we fogged up the windows in my old Chevy  
I was willing but she wasn't ready  
So a settled for a burger and a grape snow-cone  
Dropped her off early but I didn't go home_

_Down by the river on a Friday night  
A pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight  
Talking 'bout cars and dreaming 'bout women  
Never had a plan just a livin' for the minute  
Yeah way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
Never knew how much that muddy water meant to me  
But I learned how to swim and I learned how I was  
A lot about livin' and a litttle 'bout love_

_**Wow what a cool song, I wish I knew of a place like that**_ thought both Emmett and Jasper. Ian and Jason got off stage and Bella, Pam, and Sophie came out on stage. Bella was wearing blue halter top and black jeans. Pam was in a green dress that hit her in the knees. Sophie was wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans.

"Ok everyone this is our last song for the night" Bella said. The sound of aww broke out from every where. "I know it's sad, but we are going to need some help with our last song. Any and all girls that wanna help up with our song come on up stage," Bella said. Both Rosalie and Alice were out of their seats and heading to the stage at human speed.

**Bella POV**

The stage was rushed with girls. It only took a few minutes for everything to be sorted out and then we were ready to start.

"Okay, your job is to have fun, dance, and sing along if you know the words. Here we go," I said.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have -_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..._

Once the song was over the girls left the stage and went back to their seats, except for Rosalie and Alice who just went back stage.

"Ok everyone that was our show. I hope you guys had fun! Have a great night!" I said as we walked off stage. When we got back to our dressing room, the Cullen's were already there.

"Before you even start, you can follow us back to our hotel room and we'll talk there," Jason said.

"Lead the way" Carlisle said. We headed out to the parking lot to leave.

"Hey Ian I'll race you there" I said walking over to him.

"No racing to night Bella, you can race tomorrow," Jason said stopping me in my tracks.

"Fine, but if that's the case you better be racing too," I replied with a huff, getting on my BMW R1200GS.

"Bella is _that_ yours?" Edward asked stunned.

"Yes Edward it's mine. What's your problem? This would be one of my babies," I snapped at Edward, patting the side of the motorcycle affectionately.

"That's my baby sister's. You do not want to diss any of her babies, or you will lose something you will miss" Ian said, laughing his ass off. The Cullen's looked at him with utter surprise and disbelief. Sophie walked up to Ian and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Oh grow up Ian! He is right though, you don't do anything to hurt or say anything bad about her babies. That includes questioning her choice in what she drives," Sophie said heading over to her Lamborghini Gallardo.

"How many babies do you have Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Five in total. But I only have this bike with me," I said, starting my bike up. Ian got into Sophie's car. Jason and Pam got into Jason's Wrangler Unlimited. We headed off to the hotel, for what will be a very long night.

**

* * *

**

AN: Here are the songs used in this chapter

**Trace Adkins - Chrome**

**Jason Blaine - Numb**

**Taylor Swift - our song**

**Alan Jackson - Chattahoochee**

**Cindy Lauper - girls just want to have fun**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I realized I have forgotten to say some thing important I do not own Twilight, but Pam, Jason, and Sophie are mine**

* * *

**Bella POV**

All too soon we were back at the hotel. When we go into our room I grabbed my song book, black leather bound book, and a pen before I sat down on the floor in front of Ian who was on one of the couches.

"Bella why are u sitting on the floor, there is plenty of room to on the couches for you to sit" Edward said.

"Well Edward did you think that maybe I wanted to sit on the floor instead of the couch" I replied. "I like sitting on the floor when I write songs." Next thing I know Ian has grabbed me and set me on his lap.

"There she is off the floor and I get to hold my baby sis" Ian said with a smirk.

"Bella we came here to talk, not watch you write" Rosalie snapped at me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head there, Bella will do both. Writing songs is her way of dealing when things get too hard for her to handle or to deal with her emotions" Sophie said calmly.

"Sweetie if this is too hard for you to handle, then maybe we should do this another time then" Esme said looking at me with concern.

"No we will do this now. Besides we start heading home tomorrow anyways" I replied.

"What, you are leavening tomorrow, but why" Alice asked about to cry.

"This was our last stop on our tour. We have a lot to do when we get back home anyways" Jason said.

"This is not fair we finally see Bella again after 200 years, and she is leaving tomorrow" Alice said whining.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you guys come and visit us, we have plenty of room. But we will be very busy the few days we are back home" Sophie said.

"That's a great idea. After we are done talking we will go and pack and come back here" Carlisle said.

"If you don't mind my asking what will have you guys busy the first few days your back home" Esme asked with concern.

"Let's see, record a CD, plan our next tour, and hire a new manager again" I said not looking up from my song book.

"A new manager, what happed to the one that you had" Edward asked.

"Fired him, although he did last the longest out of all of them" Pam said while looking at the new song I was working on.

"He may have lasted the longest but he brought it on himself" Ian said laughing.

"What did he do" Jasper asked.

"Piss me off. We only do backstage passes at the end of the show. Not on our little break that we get. So having to see you guys both times just really pissed me off" I said.

"You knew we were there, but didn't want to see us" Edward asked with a sad look on his face.

"Yes we knew you were there and I knew I was going to be see you guys after the show. But what pissed me off was the fact that he went behind our backs and didn't listen to us" I said glaring at Edward.

"Have you guys ever thought about managing yourselves" Carlisle asked.

"That's a great idea. Jason you are now the manager" I said.

"And why me" Jason asked pretending to be angry.

"Because you are the oldest and I said so" I replied.

"By the way how old are you guys anyway" Carlisle asked.

"Let's see I was turned when I was 21 and I'm 310 years old. Pam was 19 when she was turned and is 212 years old. Sophie was 17 when she was turned and is 280 years old. Ian was 19 when he was turned and is 205 years old. Bella was 18 when she was turned and is 200 years old" Jason said.

"Can we hear your stories" Esme asked.

"Of course you can, and we will each tell our own story. I will go first" Pam said.

"Before you start Pam, I'm just going to say one thing; I don't know what Edward told you guys about when he left Bella. But if Bella doesn't want to tell her story then one of us will. You need to know what you put her though" Ian said.

"Ok, here goes my story. I was 19 when I was turned. I had gone on vision to Alaska. You know go out and see the world sort of thing. But anyways I went out hiking one day, when some idiot miss took me for an animal and shot me, then had the nerve to leave me there to die. But thankfully some vampires came along and changed me. They helped me out for the two years until I got control of my blood lust, and the fact I got into a fight with one of them. They are actually friends of yours, the Denali clan." Pam was telling us, when Carlisle stopped her.

"Hold on, you know the Denali clan? Who changed you, and what type of fight did you get into and with who" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I know them, Kate changed me, and I called Tanya a bitch. She wouldn't shut up about Edward, how he was the love of her life, all the while sleeping with anything that had a dick. Anyways back to my story. After that I went back to Phoenix to keep an eye on Ian and Bella. I never got close, before you asked. Five years after I got back to Phoenix I changed Ian. Your turn Ian" Pam said when she finished her story.

**Ian POV**

"Ok story time. Like Pam said she changed me, I was 19. I got in to a car accident one night. Flipped my car three times and it caught on fire. Pam pulled me out and changed me, since I was all most dead, stupid me, I was not wearing my seatbelt. So I was tossed around like a ragdoll. Control over my blood lust came easy to me due to my gift. Before you say anything we will talk about our gifts, after all the stories are told. Unlike Pam I could not stay out off Bella's life. After watching her from a far every day and seeing her so sad broke my heart. I had me make her fell better, so one night I went into her room and talked to her."

_Flash back:_

_"Bells why are you crying" I asked_

_"Ian, what are you doing here? Everyone thinks you are dead. I miss you so much" Bella said hugging me._

_"Bella you can't tell anyone that you saw me. I'm not human any more, I'm a vampire. Pam changed me. So basically I am dead. I missed you to bay sis" I said picking her up and hugging her._

_"I want to be a vampire to" Bella said_

_"You can't. at lest not right now. You're too young, but I will promise you this when your 18 I will turn you into a vampire" I told her as I tucked her into bed._

_End of flash back_

"I promised her when she was 18 I would turn her into a vampire." Before I could say anything else Edward jumped at me, but hit Jason's shield thankfully.

"How could you even make a promise like that? Why would you damn your own sister's life" Edward growled.

"I made that promise because I love my little sister like crazy. I have would never deny Bells anything she wanted" I spat back.

"You mean she already wanted to become a vampire? Did you tell her what she would be giving up" Edward asked looking very stunned.

"That first night I saw her, no. But yes I did tell her, and she still wanted to become a vampire. Now let me get back to my story. Now where was I, aw that's right. After that first night Pam came with me as well, to see Bella every night. On cloudy weekends we would go out somewhere. Then half way though her junior year Bella decided to go to Forks to spend time with Charlie. From there it goes into Bella's story" I said. "Can you tell your own story or would you like me to" I asked.

"No, I will tell my own story" Bella replied.

**Edward POV**

"Bella before you start, how old were you when Pam and Ian's stories take place" Carlisle asked.

"I was 7 when Pam was turned, and 14 when Ian was turned" Bella said as she pulled her knee's up to chest, and Ian wrapped his arms around her. "Ok here goes nothing. After Edward left me in the forest, after telling me he didn't love, I was nothing more than some play thing that he was bored with, and all of you guys wanted nothing to do with me, because it was my fault you had to move" Before Bella could go any farther she was stopped by a large outburst of _What_ from my family.

"Edward you are a dead man" both Alice and Emmett yelled at the same time.

"There will be no killing of anyone, do you understand me. But Edward I am very disappointed in you. How could you say such things, where you not thinking" Carlisle said taking control of the situation.

"That would explain all the hate and anger being directed at us. Edward you should be lucky they have not tried and kill us yet, due to your stupidity" Jasper said and sending me a large wave of anger at me.

"You idiot, I may not have liked Bella, but how dare you tell her anything like that. What where you trying to achieve with saying that" Rosalie said while hitting me in the back of the head.

"Bella dear we had no idea that was what Edward said, none of it is true dear, we all love you very much, and we missed you so much" Esme said pleading to Bella.

"The only reason you guys are not dead, is because we promised Bella that we wouldn't kill you guys. You should consider yourself lucky Edward, the last boy that hurt my baby sis is dead" Ian said glaring at me and giving Bella a kiss on top of her head.

"What are you talking about, who hurt Bella" I asked in rage that someone would hurt my Bella.

"Here first boyfriend did. He thought Bella made a great punching bag. I didn't find out until later that had been going on for two weeks. I never went on long hunting trips again" Ian said growling.

"How did you find out" I asked.

"When I came back from a two week hunting trip, we went farther north for some big game to hunt. The night we got back I went to check on Bells to see how she was. I go into her room, and there she was sleeping in bed. I was about to leave when she rolled over and the blanket hit the floor. So when I went over to cover her back up, I saw the bruises that covered her body. I got so angry that I woke her and demanded to know what had happed. She told me Justin her boyfriend at the time did that to her. Before she said anything else I was out the window. I ran to his house and killed him. I found out later the details, and I wish I made his death last longer. He beat the shit out of her for two weeks all because she was to busy to hang out with him one fucking day" Ian said growling at the memory. The room was full of growls from every one.

"Bella why didn't you tell me" I asked my heart breaking for the pain she went though and pure anger for the boy that cause her the pain.

"There was no way I could have told you, without you finding out about Ian" Bella said dry sobbing into Ian's shoulder.

"Bells do you want me to tell the rest of your story? I should have never of brought that up. I broke my promise to never hurt you, and what do I do, but hurt you with bring up a painful memory of yours, that I had no right to share" Ian said rocking her back and forth.

"No I will tell the rest of my story" Bella said after she calmed down. "Ok so after Edward left I got really depressed and Charlie couldn't take it any more so he sent me to Jacksonville to live with Renee since he didn't want me there any more. So after being there for four mounts Ian shows up one night. I tell him everything. The next day I went over to their house, met Jason and Sophie, and then we planed how I was to be changed. So I wrote a note for Renee and went on one last shopping trip with Pam and Sophie. Went home dropped off the note grabbed a few things and left, went back to their house and was changed" Bella said, if it weren't for being vampires we would not have heard her at all.

"Bella I thought you hated shopping" Alice asked.

"I hate shopping with everyone but Pam" Bella said laughing.

"That's not fair Bella" Alice said whining.

"Alice, everyone will agree to this once you go shopping with Pam, shopping with anyone else is no fun" Bella said while sliding off Ian's lap and looked to be holding her breath at the same time.

"Hey Bells where are you going" Ian asked laughing and pulling Bella back on to his lap and putting her head right under his arm. A growl ripped thought me. How dare he make Bell a stay when she doesn't want to?

"Oh cool it Edward. And as for you Ian the smell of sweaty gym socks and cow shit mixed together is not cool" Bella said while laughing.

"Oh but it is" Ian said as he put Bella in a head lock as they are both laughing their asses off.

"Ok cool it both of you. We still have two stories to tell yet and you are confusing the shit out of the Cullens" Jason said while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How often does stuff like this happens" Carlisle asked rather amused by what was going on.

"Way to damn often" Jason said shaking his head.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit you act just as bad as us and you know it" Bella said while giving him the finger.

"Anyway we still have two stories to do" Jason said ignoring Bella's comment.

"I'll tell my story. Let's see I was an only child, one day I went for a walk in the wood near my house, when I was attacked by a vampire, he was going to drain me but something made him stop after he bit me and he ran off. After I finished going thought the change I found Jason watching me. He taught me everything I needed to know. Then while Bella was in Forks we met Ian and Pam, and fell in love. Your turn Jason" Sophie said

"Ok here is my story. I was the oldest of five kids. We lived on a farm out in Texas. I had stopped for the night on my way back home from college when a woman came up to me and asked me what I was doing, I told her. She then stared talking about how I would be a great asset to her. Next thing I know is that she bit me. When the change was over and she told me I was to serve in her army of vampires, I lost it and I killed her. So after that I just wonder around the states. Until I found Sophie going though the change, I think I know what scared the vampire that bit her way, I smelled a werewolf nearby. So that probably scared him off" Jason said.

"Jason What was the name of the vampire that changed you" Jasper asked. _**I wonder if it was Maria **_Jasper thought.

"Her name was Maria. Why do you ask" Jason said

"Because that was the vampire that turned me as well, how did you kill her" Jasper asked amazed.

"Time to talk about our powers. ok I'm a physical shield, I can use it for protection or I can wrap it around a vampire and rip them a part. Pam can see and project the bond between vampires. Ian can change and hide smells. Sophie can change appearance. And Bella is a mental shield, any mental power can not work against her shield" Jason said. We were stunned, until Emmett opened his mouth.

"Cool, I wish I could change the way I smelled, or be able to keep Edward out of my head" Emmett said.

"Why don't you guys go pack and meet us back here, so that way we can hit the road soon" Jason said.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After the Cullen's left to pack, I went in to the room that had all of my stuff. I shoved all of my stuff into my backpack, and headed for the door. "Bells where are you going" Ian asked.

"I'm getting a head start on the trip home" I replied as I opened the door. Only to have it slammed shut by Pam. "What was that for" I asked.

"You will leave with the rest of us. Bella they all love you deeply" Pam said.

"You think I don't know that, well I'm not to sure about Edward. But I know they still love me, and are going to be spending their entire visit trying to make it up to me for leaving and showing me how much they love me" I replied.

"Edward's love for you is very deep and very strong Bella" Pam said comely.

"So I should just forgive him, for every thing he did? I'm sorry I just can't do that. Look I'm going to fill my bike up with gas, then I'm out of here" I said opening the door again, only to be pulled back by Ian.

"Bells we don't expect you to forgive any of them right now, but if what Pam is saying is true. You should forgive them someday" Ian said as he gave me a big bear hug.

"Fine I won't get a head start, but don't expect me to behave or be happy about it" I said in a huff, just then the Cullens where back. "Ok they're here, now let's leave I want to get back home as soon as possible" I said heading out the door.

**Esme POV**

After leaving the hotel to head home to pack, all I could think about was that Bella must hate us. For leaving her the way we did and thinking we wanted nothing to do with her.

"Esme I'm so sorry I should never have said those lies to her" Edward said with a painful look in his eyes. This was just as hard on him as it was for the rest of us, if not worse.

"Thank you Edward, but I'm not the only one you have to apologies to" I replied. We finally made it back home; every one ran off as fast as they could to pack. Three minutes later we were packed and heading out the door back to the hotel to meet up with Bella and her family.

"Fine I won't get a head start, but don't expect me to behave or be happy about it" We heard Bells say, as we got to the door. Ok there here, now lets leave I want to get back home as soon as possible" Bella said as she headed out the door.

**Bella POV**

"What do you mean you wanted a head start, you don't want to ride with us" Edward asked sounding hurt.

"That's funny Edward real funny; I'm riding my bike home. I just have to fill up first. Oh and if you can't keep up to me to bad so sad. I don't go slow or slow down for anyone. Ask any one" I said laughing dryly.

"Why are you acting like this Bella? This is not who you are" Edward said grabbing my arm and making me look at him.

"First Edward you don't know me any more. Second I just relieved my deep dark secrets to you guys and told you about what happed after you guys left, so sue me. I would like some time to think, be by myself, and I would love to hit something" I said pulling my arm out of his hand.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you for being patient and waiting. I do not own Twilight.**

_Previously:_

_First Edward you don't know me any more. Second I just reviled my deep dark secrets to you guys and told you about what happed after you guys left, so sue me. I would like some time to think, be by my self, and I would love to hit something" I said pulling my arm out of his hand._

* * *

**B POV:**

"Hey Bells who do you want to ride with you" Ian asked as I got on my bike.

"What" I yelled. "What are you fucking talking about Ian" I growled.

"There is not enough room for every one, so some one has to ride with you" Ian said laughing his ass off.

"I'm going to kill you" I yelled as I lunged at him. Jason grabbed and restrained me, before I got to Ian.

"Bella I know Ian shouldn't be laughing at you, but he is right. There is no room for every one, some one has to ride with you" Jason said trying to calm me down. "And you can't kill Ian earthier" Jason said trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine, then can I hit him" I asked as I started to slowly calm down.

"Of course you can. But wait until we get home to hit him" Jason said laughing while he let me go. "So who do you want to ride with you" Jason asked.

"Edward is riding with Bella" Pam and Sophie said at the same time.

"What! What gives you two the fucking right to decide who rides with me" I yelled as Jason grabbed me again.

"Think about it Bella everyone will be pared off with their mate, this way. I know that Edward still loves you very much and that" Pam was saying before I cut her off.

"Fine, just don't say anything else" I said. "Come on Edward lets go" I said as I tossed Ian my backpack to put in the jeep.

"Bell what Pam was going to say" Edward asked as we got on my bike.

"Edward none of your damn business" I replied as I started up my bike and headed out of the hotel parking lot.

"I really wish you wouldn't swear" Edward said.

"I _will fucking,_ swear if I damn well fucking want to Edward" I snapped back. We just made it to the gas station and I wanted to kill Edward, this is going to be a long ride home.

"Bella what made you change so much? You never used to act like this, what happened to you" Edward asked after we had ben on the road for about an hour.

"I grew up Edward I'm not the same girl who you left in Forks" I replied with an edge to my voice. I did not want to talk to Edward, and for him to get the hint I grabbed my I-pod out of my pocket and put my ear buds in all with out stopping.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Bella, it's not safe" Edward said.

"Oh come on its not like we are going to die if we crash and I didn't ask for your advice on what I do while riding my bike" I replied wondering how much trouble I would be in if I shoved him off the bike. Sighing because I already knew the answer to that I turned on my I-pod, "ask and I will throw you from the bike" I said knowing what he was going to ask me. I then pressed the play button on my I-pod.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin _

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

Chorus

The face inside is right beneath your skin (3x)

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me (Repeat until end)

Chorus (Repeat until end)

I felt Edward go stiff not long after the song started then the next song started.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real _

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling

I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Chorus

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Chorus (Repeat until end)

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling (Whispered during chorus)

Edward was still stiff and very tense ever since a few lines into the first song. Just as the music stared for the next song, Edward grabbed my I-pod and turned it off.

"What the hell was that for" I screamed at Edward.

"I can't stand hearing that stuff anymore. That is not music I don't know what you would call it. But its defiantly not music" Edward replied in disgusted.

"Well Edward that is what I listen to when I want to be alone and I can't" I snapped at him. "If you hate it so much why don't you find a song that you like and shut up?"

**Ed POV:**

I can't believe how much my Bella has changed, and it's all my fault. Bella told me to pick a song so I will, and I want to see what she has on here I-pod. Maybe there are some nice songs on here, and not all like what she had been listening to. Then I found a song that sounded like it could be very good. As the song started Bella started laugh.

"You have no Idea what this song is about do you" Bella asked while still laughing.

"No, I don't know what the song is about, what's so funny" I asked but then the song started and I knew why she was laughing.

_Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking 'bout his angeleyes  
I keep thinking, a-aaah _

Last night I was taking a walk along the river  
And I saw him together with a young girl  
And the look that he gave made me shiver  
Cause he always used to look at me that way  
And I thought maybe I should walk right up to her and say  
Ah-ha-ha, it's a game he likes to play

Look into his angeleyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price  
Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angeleyes  
Oh no no no no

Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking 'bout his angeleyes  
I keep thinking, a-aaah

Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him  
And it hurts to remember all the good times  
When I thought I could never live without him  
And I wonder does it have to be the same  
Every time when I see him, will it bring back the pain?  
Ah-ha-ha, how can I forget that name?

Look into his angeleyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price  
Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into his angeleyes  
Crazy 'bout his angeleyes  
Angeleyes  
Once he took my heart and now I pay the price  
Look into his angeleyes  
You'll think you're in paradise  
And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise  
Don't look too deep into those angeleyes  
Oh no no no no

Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah  
Ah-ha-ha, ah-aaaah

Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking, ah-aaaah  
Keep thinking 'bout his angeleyes  
Ah-ha-ha, keep thinking, ah-aaaah  
Keep thinking, I had to pay the price

(repeat & fade)

"So Edward do you want to hear more songs that describe you perfectly" Bella asked.

"Bella is that what you think I'm like" I asked stunned

"What else am I suppose to fucking think after what you did to me" Bella screamed at me. I knew she was right, to her I was no better then the song. She trusted and loved me and I lied to her and she believed those lies for so long. I hate my self for making her go through that. What was I thinking when I said those things. I wanted her safe and to move on but I just ruined her life. Now she is dammed to this life that I never wanted for her. "If you are just going to stare off into space then I'm picking the music" Bella said as she reached back and got her I-pod. Soon music started to play and I wonder what song she picked this time.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Verse 2 _

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Verse 3

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

"Bella you have to under stand I never meant to hurt you" I started to say but was cut off by Bella.

"Edward I don't want to hear it ok" Bella said sounding to be on the verge of crying if she could.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset" I said hating the fact that I made her upset.

"Whatever Edward" Bella said coldly as she locked up her feelings. Another song started up.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take  
You take the very best of me  
So I start a fight  
Cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want  
Cause I'm not what you wanted. _

Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending  
Given to a perfect day  
Just walk away  
No use defending words  
That you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinkin' it through  
I've never been anywhere  
Cold as you

You put up walls and paint them  
All a shade of gray  
And I stood there lovin you  
And wished them all away  
And you come away  
With a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer  
With the nerve to adore you

Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending  
Given to a perfect day  
So just walk away  
No use defending words  
That you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinkin' it through  
I've never been anywhere  
Cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey  
But I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody  
If I died, died for you  
Died for you

Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending  
Given to a perfect day  
Oh, every smile you fake  
Is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here  
Thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere  
Cold as you

When the song ended Bella pulled over to the side of the road and stopped her bike and turned off the music.

**B POV:**

I can't take it any more. I need some time alone. I tried to hurt Edward with sad songs about hurt and lost, but it only made me upset and Edward begging me to understand that he never meant to hurt me, like I'll believe that, not. When the last song ended I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped my bike and turned off the music. I waited for Ian or Jason to show up. Ian and Jason showed up at the same time. When Ian saw me on the side of the road, he jumped put of the car and ran over to me. He pushed Edward out of the way and picked me up.

**I POV:**

"Bells what's the matter baby" I asked as I cradled her to my chest like she was a baby.

"Ian can you put my bike in the jeep. I need to run and could you come with me so Edward can go in the car" Bella asked as she clung to me.

"Of course Bells. Hey Jason can you put Bella's bike in the jeep and let Sophie know I'm going to run with Bella the rest of the way home" I said as I kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Sure no problem" Jason said as he grabbed Bella's bike to put it in the jeep.

"Ready to go running Bells" I said as I head towards the woods on the side of the road. I started to run with Bella in my arms. I was not ready to put her down yet and she was not ready to go down. After running for about half an hour I stopped and put Bella down. "Care to tell what the matter is Bells. You only act like this when something is really upsetting you" I asked as I sat down on a fallen log and pulled Bella to my lap.

"It's just so hard, right now. The Cullen's now know every thing about my life. What I thought was the truth these last 200 years was nothing but lies. If Edward loves me as much as Pam says he does then what will prevent him from leaving again. How could he have left in the first place? Why would he lie to me in the first place, how can I trust him" Bella was saying until I cut her off.

"Ok I get it Bells. There is so much on your mind and shoulders. I wish could just take all of it a way. I hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart" I said as I rubbed her back. "Do you want to race the rest of the way home" I asked as Bella got up off my lap.

"Ya that sounds great" Bella said smiling. "Go" Bella shouted and ran off at vampire speed as soon as I stood up off the log. Laughing I ran after her.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**SPOV (Sophie):**

"Hey Jason can you put Bella's bike in the jeep and let Sophie know I'm going to run with Bella the rest of the way home" Ian yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You heard that right Sophie" Jason asked as he came over to my car.

"Yes I did hear him. But you know how he gets when it comes to Bella. Hey Edward your going to be riding the rest of the way with me" I said.

"Sophie it's the same with you and you know it" Jason said.

"I know that is how he acts with all of us. I'm just worried about Bella, she has not had an episode in years" I said as Edward got in to the car.

"I know well we will talk at the house" Jason said as he walked back to his jeep.

"This has happened before" Edward asked looking worried.

"Yes, but it has been years. She used to have them all the time when she was first changed. Don't worry about it; Bella will be fine once her and Ian get to the house and she either writes or records a song" I said as I started the car up.

"Bella has changed so much" Edward said after a while.

"Well I only know the Bella you see now. But if you talk to Ian he can tell how Bella used to be, before she met you" I said.

"Bella was different before she met me" Edward asked sounding surprised.

"You have to talk to Ian about that. He said she has changed a few times so it would not surprise me at all if the Bella you knew was different from the Bella Ian knew before she went to Forks. But I can only tell you what I have been told" I said. "Oh and one more thing Bella may be your mate but do not get between her and Ian. Their bond almost surpasses that of a bond between mates" I said after a few seconds.

"So they are really close" Edward asked.

"Yes Ian has tried to always be there for Bella. The only time they have been apart was when she would go to Charlie's house, right after Ian was changed and on our honeymoon's" I said.

"So Ian never went to Charlie's house" Edward asked sounding shocked.

"Yep, Charlie never liked Ian. Since Ian is not his son, he figured that he should have nothing to do with him. Shoot if Charlie had it his way Bella would have had nothing to do with Ian as well" I said growling at the end.

"But Bella did know about Ian" Edward asked sounding confused.

"Yes, you see Bella was only a baby when her and her mom left Forks. You See Ian was raised by their grandmother. So Ian was 5, when Bella and her mother moved in with her grandmother. Well they where there for the first five years of Bella's life. Bella and Ian became very close and always together except for when Bella went to Charlie's house during the summer. So when Bella was five her and her mom moved out of her grandmother's house, but Ian was left there. Renee did not want to raise Ian. Renee looked at Ian as a mistake she made when she was a teen. So when they moved out on to their own Bella was forced to grow up and be the adult since Renee wouldn't. Well that made Ian so he would do whatever he could to make sure Bella had some fun and a bit of a childhood. So when Ian died it was really hard on Bella, in fact it was a surprise that Bella even wanted to go to forks at all. You see when Ian died Bella was at her dad's house and didn't find out that Ian had died until she got back to her mom's house and the funeral had ben done while she was in Forks and Charlie never told her, because he did not want her to cut her time short for someone she shouldn't even know in the first place. So that was the last time Bella went to forks and she didn't talk to Charlie for about two years. Even after Ian became a vampire he did whatever was in his power to make sure Bella had fun and was happy. Ian is the only one I know that can give Bella something and not have it thrown back at him. And that's all I know" I said.

"Wow, I never knew" Edward said.

"Well not to many people know, but I think it would be a good idea if you told your family. And we are here" I said as we pulled up to the house.

"It's really nice" Edward said.

"We like it; we have lived here ever since Bella was changed. We have added on to it over the years. We love how far out in the middle of nowhere we are here" I said as I got out of the car. Ian met me at my car door and picked me up and kissed me.

"I'm sorry about that, it was just that Bella needed me" Ian said with his face buried in my hair.

"Ian I'm not mad at you. I just want to know how Bella is right now" I said.

"She is ok, not the greatness but she is good. I wish I never brought up Justin. The whole Cullen deal is hard on her right now. But the memories of Justin is what's bothering her the most right now, and I don't think she has told me everything that happened between her and Justin" Ian replied

"Why do you say that" I asked

"She never mentioned Justin when we talked, but the song she just wrote is dedicated to Justin. And I have a feeling Bella is keeping things from me about what happened, I have always felt like I never got the whole story about what happened. But what can I do, he is dead and I don't want to hurt or upset Bella" Ian said as he carried me into the house.

"So Bella I hear you got a new song for us to hear" I said when Ian and I got into the living room.

"Yep every one ready to hear it" Bella asked. Yes we all replied. "Ok, here it is" Bella said.

_County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

Well it's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, gravel flies  
He don't know what's waitin' here this time

Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and,  
Gunpowder and lead

Gunpowder and lead, yeah  
Hey!

"Bella please tell me that was about Justin and not Edward" Jason asked sounding worried.

"Yes it's about Justin" Bella said as she got up and left the room. Ian was just about to follow when Bella shouted "Ian I want to be left alone right now, I let you know if I want to talk."

**

* * *

**

AN: the song used in this chapter is Gunpowder and Lead- Miranda Lambert lyrics and thank you

**funny munchies**** for the song idea. Let me know what you think. Take a look at my new story "What is it to you".**


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Twilight. And thank you again funny munchies for the music ideas.

* * *

**IPOV**

I should have never of bought up Justin. Bella hates me now. I don't know how to make this better. The memories of Justin and everything with Edward and the Cullen's, is just too much for here. I wish I knew how to make this better, but she doesn't want to see me or talk to me. What can I do I hate this so much I hurt her and I can't make it better.

"Hey Ian what was Bella like before she moved to Forks" Edward asked.

"Do you want to know what she was like when her and Renee lived with our grandmother, after they moved out and lived on their own, after I became a vampire, or after Justin got a hold of her" I asked.

"All of them" Edward said.

"Fine I'll tell you all that I remember" I said.

"Oh no you don't" Bella all of a sudden said as she was all of a sudden in front of me. "That is my past not yours to tell to whoever you like. If I want the Cullen's to know about my past before them I will tell them myself" Bella yelled.

"I'm sorry Bells, your right it's not my place to tell anyone. Will you ever forgive me, I seem to be doing nothing but hurting you and making you angry" I said hanging my head and begging for her to forgive me.

"Ian I know you are only trying to help. But I don't want every one knowing my past" Bella said as she hugged me. "And as for you Edward if you want to know something about me, come and ask me and don't you dare ever go behind my back and ask my brother again" Bella spat out as I grabbed her to keep her from hurting anyone.

"What am I suppose to do you never told me any of this and you refuse to talk to me let alone be in the same room as me for more than a few minutes" Edward said. Vary bad move buddy I thought as Bella ripped out of my grasped and jumped Edward.

"Yes because your life has been so hard just thinking that I had died; not having thinking that every one you thought was your family hated your guts for 200 years. You don't have to deal with bad memories or wrap your head around everything that was the truth was nothing more that lies" Bella said as she pinned Edward to the ground.

"Bella get off of Edward and calm down" Jason said as he walked over to Bella. After giving Edward a good right hook Bella got off of Edward. "You didn't need to hit him Bella" Jason said

BPOV

"What was I suppose to do kiss him" I asked.

"No not kiss him, but at least be a little nice to him" Jason said.

"Well it seems like you guys want me to kiss Edward. None of you can stop talking about my feelings for Edward. Yes I still love you Edward, but I don't trust you anymore and I can't forgive you yet. Happy now you guys it's out in the open, every one now knows how I feel about Edward" I said I just wanted to get out of the room and not have to deal with all of this shit right now.

"You still love me" Edward asked sounding shocked. "Then why do you avoided me like the plague and act like you don't want me here" Edward ask after a second.

"I will always love you Edward, you are my mate and that will never change. But that is as far as it goes, you hurt me and you lied to me. You will always love your mate but that is all it is right now. I don't trust you and I have no other feelings for you other than that of a love for a mate" I said as I eyed the door wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. "Look I need some time to write, sing, and get my shit together can you guys at least give me the courtesy of that or do I need to go back to hitting and breaking everything to make me feel better" I asked after a second.

"Yes of course go write and go sing your heart out we will leave you alone until you say otherwise" Ian said sounding very weird.

"Thanks Ian, oh and you can tell the Cullen's what I was talking about" I said as I gave Ian a kiss on the cheek and left the room. I could hear Ian explaining that before I started writing songs I would just hit and break everything that I saw to deal with how I felt. I just ignored everything else that they talked about and started to write in my song book, after writing for about two days I felt much better about everything. I was ready to share my new songs with everyone. "Hey anyone who wants to hear my awesome new songs better meet me in the recording studio" I shouted as I headed to the recording studio. I couldn't help but laugh everyone was in there.

"Feel better now Bells" Ian asked.

"Yes and I have some awesome new songs" I said.

"Cool let's hear them already" Jason said trying to act serious and mean but failing horribly at it.

"Ok here they are" I said as I stuck my tough out at him. (AN: some of the songs have been changed to fit in the story better)

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my brother's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

But I will fly on my brother's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to

Fly on my brother's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my brother's wings  
On my brother's wings

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

_I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valadictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"_

How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?

When I took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far

How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?

Tell me baby...  
I will preach on...

_Saw a man in the movies that didn't have a heart  
How I wish I could give him mine  
Then I wouldn't have to feel it breaking all apart  
And this emptiness inside would suit me fine_

It's times like these  
I wish I were the tin man  
You could hurt me all you wanted  
I'd never even know  
Well...I'd give anything just to be the tin man  
And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't need a soul

I couldn't see your leavin' comin'  
It took me by surprise  
Even now still seems like a dream  
But I know I can't be dreamin'  
'Cause as I lay down each night  
The pain's so great that it won't let me sleep

It's times like these  
I wish I were the tin man  
You could hurt me all you wanted  
I'd never even know  
Well..I'd give anything just to be the tin man  
And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't need a soul  
Well I'd give anything just to be the tin man  
And I wouldn't have a heart and I wouldn't miss you so

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history_

I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence

Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The Gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all  
(Takes it all)  
The loser has to fall  
(Has to fall)  
It's simple and it's plain  
(Yes, it's plain)  
Why should I complain

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name

Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
(Decide)  
The likes of me abide  
(Abide)  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
(Staying low)

The game is on again  
(All again)  
A lover or a friend  
(Or a friend)  
A big thing or a small  
(Big or small)  
The winner takes it all  
(Takes it all)

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand

I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see

The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

Someone winner  
Takes it all  
And one loses  
Has to fall

From a guide  
From the side  
Makes that feeling  
Someone here

Takes it all  
Has to fall  
This is magic  
Someone here

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known_

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Baby I was naíve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance,  
My mistake, I didn't know,  
To be in love you had to fight to get the uppper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't our fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, someday  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.

_[Intro:]__  
Rrwoooaaaw!  
Ahh, Ahhh  
Burning now I bring you Hell!__[Post-Chorus:]__  
Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, burning now I bring you Hell!__[Chorus:]__  
Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, to killing more than I can tell  
Burning now I bring you Hell!__[Repeat Post-Chorus]__[Repeat Chorus]_

Read me tonight, when the warnings said leave a shudder upon you  
Running from all that you feared in your life  
Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you  
Marking the moment, displaying in my ghost of a life!  
And I can't get round the way you left me out in the open  
To leave me to die!  
So how can I, forget the way you lead me through the path into Heaven  
To leave me behind!

Free me tonight, as the animal kings breathe their terror upon you  
Caught in the moment, engaging in my  
Bloodlust tonight, now I can't control my venom's flow  
Get back from me demon, or be exorcised!

All my emotion and all my integrity  
All that you've taken from me  
All my emotion and all my integrity  
All that you've taken from me

Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, to killing more than I can tell  
Soul of the night, I know  
Now I can't stay behind  
Save me, from wreaking my vengeance  
Upon you, to killing more than I can tell  
Burning now I bring you Hell!

_Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
A moment in your arms became the reason why  
And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
The only one I need until my dying breath  
And I would give you everything just to  
Feel your open arms  
And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel_

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here

And I'm trying to believe  
In things that I don't know  
The turning of the world  
The color of your soul  
That love could kill the pain  
Truth is never vain  
It turns strangers into lovers  
And enemies to brothers  
Just say you understand  
I never had this planned

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here  
Without you here  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here

My head lies to my heart  
And my heart it still believes  
It seems the ones who love us are the ones  
That we deceive  
But you're changing everything  
You're changing everything in me

And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here

I did one song right after the other no stopping at all; I wanted to get them all out there. Now that I done I looked at them and waited for them to say something. The next thing I know is that I'm wrapped up in Ian's arms and he is hugging me and whispering how much he loves me and how sorry he is for hurting me in my ear while dry sobbing.

"How many of those songs do you want on our new CD" Jason asked.

"I don't care any of them can be used on the CD. But I don't want just my songs on there. Ian you can let go now. I love you and all but come on I'm not your teddy bear, that's Sophie's job" I said as I pulled away from Ian.

"Come here baby I'll be your teddy bear as long as you let me ride the disco stick" Sophie said laughing. Pam and I start laughing and start singing one of our favorite songs.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
_

At this point Sophie jumps in and stats singing and dancing, which got Pam and I to start the dancing as well. The three of us had come up with a dance to tease the guys with, and it worked every single time.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

When we were finished singing Pam, Sophie, and I dropped to the floor laughing our asses off.

"You guys got to teach me that song and that dance" both Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. This got us laughing even harder.

"Oh come on its not that funny" Both Ian and Jason said as they grabbed their mates and ran out of the room, so they could have some fun with them.

"And that is my cue to get the hell out of here" I said getting up off the floor and heading to the door.

"Why, where are you going" Edward ask looking weird.

"Well you guys can come to, unless you want to par take in the fun, or hear them having sex. Which I don't so I going somewhere that I can't hear them" I said.

"Aw Bells doesn't like hearing her family have fun" Ian yelled from his room.

"Shut the fuck up Ian" I yelled back. "Or do I have to hide the disco stick again" I yelled a second later.

"I'll be good, I promise" Ian yelled sounding scared which got me to laugh again. With that I went and got in my Ferrari F430, to the hell away from here as fast as possible.

**

* * *

**

AN: here are the songs used in this chapter.

**The Corrs - On My Father's Wings**

**Taylor Swift The Best Day**

**Because of You- Kelly Clarkson**

**abba - mamma mia**

**Toby Keith - How do you like me know**

**kenny chesney - the tin man**

**abba - the winner takes it all**

**Evanescence - Bring Me To Life**

**White Horse- Taylor Swift**

**Hell- Disturbed**

**The Goo Goo Dolls - Without You Here**

**Laddy GA GA - Love Game**

**And again thank you ****funny munchies for some great song ideas.**

**Because of You- Kelly Clarkson, Evanescence - Bring Me To Life, White Horse- Taylor Swift, Hell- Disturbed where recommended by ****funny munchies.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Just as I was about to start my car up Carlisle Esme, and Edward show up in front of my car.

"I'm guessing you guys don't want to be here either" I asked.

"Yes and we would like to talk to you" Carlisle said.

"Ok I know of a place where we can talk, we can run there" I said as I got out of the car. "Lets get going I'll lead the way" I said heading out to the front of the house. The three of them followed me to the front of the house, and with that we where off to my favorite spot in the world. When we got there they where amazed by the place. A small little cliff top high up over looking Lake Michigan, the ground was covered in small red and white flowers and the cliff was so high up that no human could see the top of it let alone get up here.

"It's beautiful here Bella" Esme said.

"Thanks I found this place not long after I was changed I come here whenever I need to think" I said "So what do you want to talk about" I asked after a second as I sat down on the ground.

"Well we would like to know what you have been up to and get to know you better because it sounds like the Bella we met in Forks is just a little bit of the real Bella" Carlisle said taking charge.

"Ok how much do you know, because knowing Sophie she told you all that she knows" I said.

"Yes she told Edward who told us about your relationship with your brother and how your family treated him" Carlisle said.

"Aw ok so just the bare basics. So do you want the ugly stuff or non ugly stuff first" I asked.

"How much of the ugly stuff is due to me" Edward asked sounding worried.

"Only a 3rd of it" I replied.

**

* * *

**

AN: I know shortest chapter that I have ever done. But I don't know if I should continue with this story or not. What do you guys think should I continue or drop it?


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own Twilight. I will continue with the story for now. I will try and update as much as I can but with a lot of the ideas that I have ben having lately revolve around my story "What is it to you" don't expect me to be updating on a regular basses, but I will try my best. And if you have any song ideas please let me know.**

* * *

"But don't worry Edward I only have tree ugly parts in my life and the one that revolves around you is the mildest of all. Although I did relapse a bit" I Said.

"What do you have a relapse of and was mine was the most mild" Edward asked.

"Ok so we are starting with ugly. I'm just going to go in order form when they happened so yours is going to be the last one I talk about. Let's see my first ugly moment was right after Ian died. I became very depressed and wanted to die" I was cut off their by Edward.

"What do you mean you wanted to die" Edward shouted.

"I couldn't think of a life with out my brother in it, and besides I thought about it but never went through with it. Ian made sure of that. But I did come close I had several ways that I was going to kill my self I just couldn't decide which one I wanted to use" I was interrupted by Edward again.

"I don't want to hear about the different ways you thought about offing your self. How could you even think about that any ways" Edward said.

"Fine I won't go into details. So that brings us two the second one. That happened after the whole deal with Justin; and it was the worst one of all" I said and stopped there.

"Why did you stop" Carlisle asked.

"Well if Edward didn't like hearing about the first on he is defiantly going to hate this one" I replied.

"How bad is it" Edward asked sounding worried.

"Very bad if you thought the first one was bad, you are going to hate this one" I said.

"It can't be that bad… can it" Carlisle asked trying to sound sure of him self but failing at it.

"Believe me when I say you guys have heard nothing yet, I was really messed up after the whole deal with Justin" I said.

"Are you going to tell us about it" Carlisle asked.

"Only if you guys can keep your mouths shut, because I know you guys are not going to like what I tell, not one bit at all" I said

"Ok we well try and keep quiet" Edward said sound really worried.

"Ok like I said the hole deal with Justin really messed me up. I ended up joining a street gang, I got hook on drugs" I stopped there waiting to see what their reactions where going to be.

"What type of drugs" Carlisle asked sounding like he was going to be sick.

"Heroin, crack, and pills" I said

"I don't remember ever seeing any track marks" Edward said.

"You never looked between my toes" I replied.

"How long did that go on for" Carlisle asked.

"I had ben clean for 6 months before I went to Forks" I said.

"What did Ian think about all of that" Edward asked.

"He didn't like one bit, but he also didn't know what to do" I said with a sigh.

"Ok keep going I'm pretty sure that's not all of it" Carlisle said.

"Yep that's right I stared drinking as well, I had been sober for a month before I went to Forks; and I had a record about a mile long. Every thing from possession to grand theft auto; there is also a reason why I didn't like you going fast Edward. You see I also got into street racing and I was good at it; then I got into an accident and almost died and everyone thought I would never walk again. I guess you can say that's where my clumsiness came from" I said.

"Bella I don't remember reading anything about an accident in your file and what do you mean everyone thought you would never walk again" Carlisle asked.

"That doesn't surprise me at all the doctor that I saw went to jail and all of his files were sealed. The reason no one thought I would ever walk again was because the bones in my legs where shattered in the accident along with my pelvis and both my feet. It was around that time that I got hooked on pills. When I came to Forks I had only been walking on my own for about four months." I said.

"So all of that clumsiness was just your body still getting use to walking again" Edward asked.

"Pretty much, mind you I was never graceful before the accident, but I was never that bad" I replied.

"Can you tell us the details of the accident" Carlisle asked.

"That I can't do; I have no memory of the accident at all. All I remember is waking up in the hospital and being told how lucky I was to be alive and that I will probably never walk again" I said.

"Does Ian know what happened" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know we never talk about that point in my life" I replied.

"How could you do those things" Edward asked eagerly.

"Like I said the hole deal with Justin really messed me up. It didn't start out that bad. At first I made some new friends and started kick boxing, and I was pretty good at it. The thing is that most of my new friends were in a gang and I eventually joined the gang. They did drugs and I eventually started to do drugs. They raced and I got into the racings real quick. That another reason why Charlie got the truck for me that he did. They stole and I got into stealing to pay for my addiction" I said.

"Is that every thing" Esme asked.

"Yeah that's every thing about that ugly point in my life. I told you the first one was nothing" I said.

"Ok so the last ugly point is your life was mild compared to the ones you just told us about" Edward asked sounding worried.

"Yep, I just got depressed and didn't do anything but sit there and cry. The only bad point was I started to drink again. But Charlie put a stop to that rather quickly" I said.

"Wow that was rather mild compared to the other two" Edward said sounding shocked.

"Yeah you see when Ian died; I wanted to die as well. With what happened with Justin, I became angry and I hated the world. When Edward left, my heart was broken and I didn't know what to do I was lost, alone, and confused" I said.

"What where you confused about dear" Esme asked.

"I was confused about why you guys hated me so much and how I could have fallen so easily in love with Edward when he never loved me at all" I said.

"Oh sweetie we never hated you" Esme said as she hugged me.

"I know that now. But that was another reason why it hurt so much when you guys left. To me you and Carlisle where like the parents I never had, you guys took care of me instead of me taking care of you like it was with my real parents" I said. With that said both Carlisle and Esme where hugging me.

"We have all ways thought of you as our daughter" Carlisle said. "But I do have one question I have been wondering if there was a reason you bonded so quickly with Emmett. I'm not complaining I'm just curios' that's all" Carlisle said after a while.

"Yeah Emmett reminded me so much of Ian; and when I was in Forks I missed him a lot. So it was almost like I had my big brother with me even though he was not really there" I said.

"So you and Ian have always been close" Edward asked after I pulled a way from Carlisle and Esme.

"Yeah, Ian made sure I had fun and was always there for me. He hated the fact that at 5 years old I was the one cleaning the house, paying the bills, and cooking the meals when we had food in the house" I said.

"So you did every thing around the house when you where 5 years old" Esme asked angrily.

"Yep if I didn't do it, it never got done. The only thing I couldn't do until I got older was go out and buy the groceries for the house. So Ian would come over once a week with a wagon full of food from our grandparent's house. The thing was that they knew what was going on but they did nothing about it except let Ian bring over food once a week; until I was old enough to go to the store my self. So growing up Ian's main concern was that I all ways have fun and have a chance to live my life instead of being the grownup since no one else would be. He gave up so much of his free time and his own friend just so I could have fun and be a kid. He would play any game that I wanted to read the same stories to me over and over again. Take me anywhere that I wanted to go no mater how childish it was or how un-cool it would be for him if he got caught there" I said.

"Ian really did look out for you; that's why you couldn't see a life with out Ian there. It was because he was the only one there for you" Carlisle said after a second.

"Yep so when he died it was like I lost all reason for living since no one really cared what I did; and it took me along time before I forgave Renee and Charlie for how they went about hiding Ian's death from me. Charlie hated Ian and Renee thought of him as a mistake that wouldn't leave her alone, since he was always over" I said.

"You have not had an easy life" Esme said.

"True but Ian has made sure to make up for in the last 200 years. Well that's every thing. Let's get back to the house" I said as I jumped up from the ground. When we got back to the house there was a note on the door.

_Bells we have gone shopping. Be back later; and I'm going to get you something no mater what you fucking say._

_Ian_

After reading the note I started to laugh and I pulled out my phone to call Ian.

"Hey Ian" I said.

"I don't care what you have to say I'm getting you something" Ian said.

"I know that, I was going to tell you that I need a new song book, mine is full. So you better not come home with out a new song book for me" I said.

"Ok Bells one new song book coming up" Ian said laughing and with that I hung up my phone laughing as well.

**

* * *

**

AN: so tell me what you think about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has been patient and for putting up with the spelling. Spelling has never been my strong point and I do use spell check before I post any story.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Ok so you guys can do whatever you want. They won't be back for a while" I said as I started to head up the stairs to my room.

"Bella why is it that you will let Ian get you stuff but no one else" Edward asked.

"Easy, Ian knows what I like and he never spends a lot of money on me, plus we have a very special deal when it comes to him buying me things" I said with a laugh.

"And what would that be" Edward asked.

"Not telling" I said and ran up to my room laughing. When I got to my room I turned on my I-pod and found the perfect song to dance to, I was in such a good mood I needed to dance.

_Im drunk again  
Excuse the hiccup  
The redneck originator  
Rollin in my pick up  
Truck jacked up with the 4 gold shocks  
And where i come from  
Mud flaps come in stock_

I started to dance around my room and sinning along with the song as I looked in my closet for a swim suit. I suddenly had the urge to go swimming.

___People kid rock it  
Up and down the block  
And the hens all flock to the coup  
With the cock  
You wanna rock with me baby  
Row it down to the swamp  
Dock your boat  
We'll do the hillbilly stomp  
We'll do the hillbilly stomp  
_

After finding and changing into my pink and black zebra print binky. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I may have been ready to go swimming but I continued to dance around my room until the song was over.

___I like stuckies, truckers and big mesh hats  
I like large round women in loundromats  
I like to wander jack  
Like a backwoods thug  
And watch the moonshine through  
The bottom of a jug  
Huggin and kissin, with my vision all blurry  
Siftin through this world of worry  
Hurry up with love  
Please God bless  
I dont do drugs anymore  
Or any less  
Ididnt start this mess on this planet  
Stop lookin at me like a bandit  
Ivebeen chillin  
Down at the swamp  
With the folks that want  
To do the hillbilly stomp  
Do it  
We'll do the hillbilly stomp_

Now people wanna know how to do this dance  
Lift your legs in the air like you wet your pants  
Plant your hands on the top of your butt  
And stomp around the woods  
Like your all fucked up  
Circle up the trucks  
Fire up the brush  
Utuck your shirt  
Were gonna kick some dust  
Dont two plus two it  
Or three plus three it  
Four by four to a place thats scenic  
Heat it up like some hot ham hocks cookin  
And hop to the spot where  
Where the cops arent lookin  
Bring your whole flock  
Down to the stomp  
And we can rock all night doing  
The hillbilly stomp  
Do it  
The hillbilly stomp  
The hillbilly stomp

When the song ended I grabbed my I-pod and a towel and headed to the pool.

"What were you listening to" Edward asked

"Hillbilly Stomp by Kid Rock" I replied as I walked passed him. When I got to the indoor pool I plugged my I-pod into the stereo we have in there and went to my favourite playlist that I listen to when I'm in a good mood and want to dance or swim. After tossing my towel onto a chair I jumped into the pool at the same time the music started.

_I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down, throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall  
_

I start to swim laps while enjoying the music.

___Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle, now a rash_

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers, called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my life no more  
I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(9, 8)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(7, 6)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(5, 4, 3)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(2, 1)

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me_

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

_I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man Where are my keys?  
I lost my phone_

What's goin' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool.  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but its alright, I'm alright

Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Just just just dance, dance  
J-J-Just dance!

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (inside out right)  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin hosed tonight!

What's goin' on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool.  
What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but its alright, I'm alright

Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Just just just dance, dance  
J-J-Just dance!

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call  
I'm a hit it, I'm a hit it, and flex, and do it untill tomorrow yeah  
Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round  
And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down and dance

Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Just just just dance, dance  
J-J-Just dance!

(What's that….amazing….music….) Woo! Let's Go!

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic  
Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic

I suddenly heard a splash as someone jumped into the pool. Looking over I see Ian in the pool. I guess they weren't gone for as long as I thought they would be. Ian started to swim laps as well.

___Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle!  
I got it just stay close enough to get it  
Don't Slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your pocko'  
(I got it)_

Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doo  
Just dance!  
Gonna be okay  
Just just just dance, dance  
J-J-Just dance!

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do__**  
**_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

Suddenly someone turned off the music.

"Hey you better turn that back on if you don't want to die" I yelled not looking over to see who turned the music off.

"She's not lying Edward, Bells will kill you if you don't turn the music back on" Ian said.

"Edward what the hell, why did you turn my music off" I yelled.

"I would not call that music" Edward said.

"I'd run if I was you Edward" Ian said laughing.

"Why is that" Edward asked.

"Because I'm going to kill you no one turns off my music or diss it at all unless they have a death wish" I said with a growl and jumped out of the pool.

"What the hell is all this yelling for" Pam asked walking into the room

"Edward turned off Bells music and then dissed it. So I'm going to watch her kill him" Ian said with a laugh.

"Oh ok Bella don't make a mess this time ok" Pam said with a laugh as she walked back out of the room.

"Bella what are you going to do to me and what did Pam mean by this time" Edward asked nervously.

"Well there used to be another vampire named Bob but I killed him when he turned off my music then dissed it like you did" I said trying to be serious but sadly flailing at it but Edward didn't notice at all.

Ian picking up that I was messing with Edward decided to have fun as well. "I miss Bob he was cool" Ian said pretending to cry. Before Edward knew what was going on I was in front of him and throwing him into the pool.

"Oh that was a good one Bells I think you really had him believed that you killed a vampire named Bob" Ian said laughing while I jumped back into the pool.

"You mean to say that you were joking" Edward asked as he got out of the pool.

"Yep I sure was. But any ways what do you want Edward" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight with me" Edward asked.

**

* * *

**

AN: The songs used in this chapter are

**Kid Rock - Hillbilly Stomp**

**Pink - Funhouse**

**Katy Perry - Hot N Cold lyrics**

**Lady Gaga - Just Dance Lyrics**

**My Chemical Romance — Teenagers**

**Do you think Bella should go out with Edward? Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for being so ****patient**** and waiting for a new chapter to come up.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"What" I crocked out

"Would you go out with me tonight Bella" Edward repeated.

"NO" I replied.

"And why not" Edward asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Hey don't you dare raise your voice to her" Ian growled.

"Thank you Ian, but I'm a big girl, and I think I got this under control...But could you stay just in case" I asked Ian as we both got out of the pool.

"Of course Bells, besides did you really think I would leave you alone with him after what he just asked you" Ian replied as he pulled me into his arms.

"Bella would you please tell me why you won't go out with me" Edward asked in a calmer voice.

"Why would I even want to go out with you Edward" I shot right back at him.

"What do you mean" Edward asked.

"Well what reason have you given me to forgive you let alone go out with you" I ask.

"But you love me shouldn't that be enough" Edward asked. Ian held me tighter to him and let out a low growl.

"We have already gone over this I will always love you. You are my mate and it doesn't matter what you do I will always love you but that is it. But a love for ones mate never dies but everything else can. I no longer trust you or even like you but I do love you" I said.

"Edward think of it this way. You have to win my baby sis's heart all over again and believe me when I say I don't like you and I have my eye on you" Ian said.

"Bella are you going to let him say that. You never liked it when I was protective of you" Edward asked.

"Well Edward unlike you, Ian is my big brother" I replied.

"I don't get it" Edward said.

"It means that since I'm her brother it is my duty to protect her. When you were her boyfriend it was your duty to love her...but you couldn't get that right. So now I need to make sure you don't break her heart again" Ian answered for me.

"Ian I can answer for myself" I said.

"Hey I'm just looking out for my little sis" Ian replied.

"I know that...and thanks" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Just then Jason came into the room.

"Hey Ian, Bella we have a CD to do, so why don't you two get changed, unless you want to record in your swim suits" Jason said.

"Ok give me a second to change" I said as I started to walk towards my room. When I got to my room I changed into a pair of dark blue low raise skinny jeans and a t-shirt that says "Don't worry I only eat smart people". When I walked into the recording room everyone was already there. Ian, Jason, Sophie, and Pam started laughing when they saw my shirt.

"You do know you are being rather mean to humans when you wear that shirt. You are basically saying that animals are smarter than them. Since you don't drink human blood" Ian said laughing.

"And who bought me this t-shirt Ian" I shot back.

"That is true; but it's still funny" Ian said.

"Come on let's get the CD done so we can have fun" Jason said.

"Ok let's start off with Ian and Jason doing their two songs first" Pam said. We pretty much already knew what songs were going on the CD so we were able to get right to work. Ian and Jason went into the booth and started to sing.

_She's got every quality  
From A all the way to Z  
It's easy to see she's the perfect girl_

She's got every single thing  
That makes up my wildest dreams  
Somtimes I still can't quite believe she's holding me 'cause

She's got it all my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I spent hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all

You know that I admitt  
That someone to love like this  
Only existed in my prayer  
Until I saw her face  
I knew I found the place  
Where I could keep every faith eternally 'cause

She's got it all my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All of my life I spent hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all

All of my life iI spent hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall

All of my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all

Both Ian and Jason said the song describes how they feel about their mates; that's why they came up with the song. Then they started the next song they were going to sing together.

_We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
You know talking about you makes me smile  
But every once in awhile_

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my

_What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about meeeeee (me,me,me,me-background singers)  
I wanna talk about me (me,me-background singers)_

We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
your high school team and your moisturizer creme  
We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize  
We talk about your heart, bout your brains and your smarts  
And your medical charts and when you start  
You know talking about you makes me grin  
But every now and then

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my

_What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me (me,me,me,me- background singers)  
I wanna talk about meeeeeeee (me,me- background singers)  
(I wanna talk about me- background singers)mmmm me me me me  
(I wanna talk about me- background singers)mmmm me me me me  
You you you you you you you you you you you you you_

I wanna talk about ME!

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about meeeeeeee (me,me,me,me-background singers)  
I wanna talk about me (me,me,-background singers)  
I wanna talk about me (me,me,me,me,me,me-background singers)  
Oh me!

When Ian and Jason finished the song they walked out of the recording booth and Pam, Sophie, and I went in to sing a two songs. Once we were ready we began to sing.

_Hit it sisters!  
I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
You're gonna do what I want you to  
Mix you up in my little bowl  
Say a few words and you lose control_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
Put a spell on you_

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
You'll get dizzy when I make the sign  
You'll wake up in the dead of night  
Missing me when I'm out of sight_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
put a spell on you  
Oh yeah_

_With this little cobweb potion  
You'll fall into dark devotion  
If you ever lose affection  
I can change your whole direction_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm gonna put a spell on you  
I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
we're gonna put a spell on all of you_

That had to be one of my favorite songs that we have done. We were going to do one more song then the boys were going to join us. We started to sing our next song.

_This one's for all you girls about thirteen  
High school canbe so rough, can be so mean  
Hold onto, on to your innocence  
Stand your ground when everyone's giving in_

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In a little apartment, just trying to get by  
Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's  
Wondering where you life is gonna go

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls

Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)  
From 1 to 99

This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world  
This one's for the girls  
Yeah, this one's for the girls

When we finished the song I was hit with an idea.

"Hey Pam why don't we do that song that you wrote five years ago" I said

"Which one" Pam asked.

"I hope you dance" I replied.

"That's a great idea. You girls do that song then we will come in and do some songs together" Jason said. With that said we started to sing.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

When we finished the song Ian and Jason came into the recording booth and we got ready to sing some songs together. One nice thing about being a vampire is that we only had to do one take to get the song down so the CDs never took long to make. When everyone was ready we started to sing.

_Callin' out around the world  
Are you ready for a brand new beat  
Summer's here and the time is right  
For dancing in the street (dancing in the street)  
They're dancing in Chicago (dancing in the street)  
Down in New Orleans (dancing in the street)  
In New York City (dancing in the street)  
All we need is music, sweet music (sweet sweet sweet sweet music)  
There'll be music everywhere (sweet music everywhere)  
There'll be swingin' and swayin' and records playing and (oooohhhhh)  
Dancing in the street (dancing in the street)__[x2]__)_

Oh it doesn't matter what you wear (ooohhh)  
Just as long as you are there  
So come on every guy grab a girl  
Everywhere around the world  
They'll be dancing, dancing in the street (dancing in the street

This is an invitation across the nation (ooohhh)  
A chance for folks to meet

There'll be laughing,and singing, and music swinging  
And Dancing in the street (dancing in the street)  
Philadelphia, PA (dancing in the street)  
Baltimore and D.C. now (dancing in the street)  
Can't forget the Motor City (dancing in the street)  
All we need is music, sweet music (sweet sweet sweet sweet music)  
There'll be music everywhere (sweet music everywhere)  
There'll be swingin' (swingin') and and swayin' (swayin'), and records playing  
And dancing in the street (dancing in the street)

Oh it doesn't matter what you wear (ooohhh)  
Just as long as you are there  
So come on every guy grab a girl  
Everywhere around the world

There'll be dancing, (ooohh)  
Dancing in the street (dancing in the street)  
Way down in L.A. (dancing in the street)  
Every day (ooohh)  
Dancing in the street (dancing in the street)

Let's form a big strong line (dancing in the street)  
Get in time (dancing in the street)  
We're dancing in the street (dancing in the street)  
Across the ocean blue, me and you (dancing in the street)  
We're dancing in the street

When we finished the song we sang how do you like me know, Chrome, Bring Me to Life, White Horse, and Love Game. When we had finished singing all of the songs for our CD, we arranged them how we wanted them on the CD and sent it to the publishing company that put the finishing touches on our CDs before they are put on the shelf.

"Well now that down we what should we do now" I asked.

"We still have a tour to plan" Jason said.

"O yeah…might as well get that done" I said with a sigh.

"Let's talk in the dining room" Jason said. Ok everyone said at the same time. When we went got to the dining room we all took a seat and started to discuss the plans for our next tour. After three hours of talking, arguing, joking around, and complaining, it was decided that our next tour would take place in Europe and it would be a month long tour. We were starting to get bored with the band and we had been a band for almost four years now. Sure with Sophie's power we can look like we are aging and all. But we were getting bored and it was starting to feel too much like work and that was one thing we all tried to avoid was work; we live forever and have a shit load of money so we don't need to work nor do we want to work. So soon we will probably talk about ending the band, but who knows when that will happen.

**

* * *

**

AN: here are the songs used in this chapter

**Kenny Chesney - She's got it all  
Trace Adkins - Wanna talk about me  
the hex girls - hex girl  
Martina Mcbride - This Ones For The Girls  
Carrie Underwood - I Hope You Dance  
Human Nature - Dancing In The Street**

**Let me know what you think so far.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while but school has been crazy and I haven't had any time to update anything. I am running out of song ideas for this story, so if you know any good songs let me know please. Let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Ok family meeting now" Jason yelled out of nowhere. It had been three hours since we decided were we wanted our next tour to take place. Getting off the couch where I had been laying writing in my new song book, that Ian got me. It's a white leather book with a broken black heart on the cover of it. All the while Edward was staring at me. Sighing I got off the couch and walked into the dining room.

"What's the deal with the family meeting all of a sudden" Ian asked as he walked into the dining room fallowed by Pam and Sophie.

"Do any of you know how much work goes into being a manger" Jason asked.

"No" Ian, Sophie, Pam, and I replied at the same time.

"Well I just found out and it's a lot of work, so either one of you guys take over or we need to find a new manger since I'm not doing it" Jason said crossing his arms over his chest.

After looking at each other for a second "new manger" we said at the same time.

"Ok that's settled now, we just need to find a new manger" Jason said.

"...Hey why not ask Uncle G to be our manger; he would probably say yes" I said after a seconded.

"That's a great idea...wait then we have to deal with the rest of the family" Pam stated.

"Thanks for reminding us Pam" I said.

"But I think we can deal with them...they aren't that bad" Ian said.

"Ok so I'll make the call" Jason said pulling out his phone and walking out of the room. It's always safer if Jason calls and talks to them in private since we don't all get along with the family. We do love them like any one loves their family but we tend to fight a lot when we get together. A few minutes later Jason walks back into the room. "Ok Uncle G said that he would love to be our manger and that him and the family will be here in three days. I already told them that the Cullen's are here and they are fine with that. They are looking forward to the entire family being together and that they have not seen the Cullen's in years" Jason stated.

"...I'll go tell the Cullen's that we will be having family come and visit in three days" I said with a sigh.

"O come on Bells it won't be that bad" Ian said. I just glared at him as I walked out of the room. When I walked into the living room all the Cullen's were there.

"Ok this makes it easier now I don't have to call you. I have some news for you guys. I don't know how much of that you heard...but the rest of our family is coming in three days and will be staying with us for a while" I stated.

"The rest of your family" Carlisle asked.

"O yeah that right we never told you our covens name" I said after a second.

"Isn't Swan" Edward asked.

"No, it's Denali" I said.

"WHAT" all the Cullen's shouted at once.

Well when Kate turned Pam, she became part of the Denali coven even if she was only with them for a short time. The when she turned Ian, he became part of the Denali coven, even though he never went to live with them. When Ian turned me, I became part of the Denali coven. Jason and Sophie married into the Denali coven" I said.

"I have a question who is Uncle G" Emmett asked.

"O he is Kate's husband" I replied.

"Aw Garrett is who you call Uncle G" Carlisle said.

"Yep" I said popping the p.

"O and you guys should be prepared it's going to turn into world war three when they get here" Jason said as he walked into the room followed by Ian, Pam, and Sophie.

"Why is that" Esme asked sounding worried.

"Well let's just say that there is a reason why we don't live with them or see them that often, we don't all get a long that well" Ian said with a laugh as plopped down on to one of the couches pulling Sophie and I with him.

"That is an understatement" Pam said with a laugh.

"Yeah it's more like world war 3 whenever we get together" I said with a laugh.

"I'll start setting up their rooms" Jason said as he walked out of the room.

"Is everything ok" Esme asked.

"O yeah it's just that we all deal with the hole family getting together differently" I replied as I reached over and garbed my song book off the table in front of me.

"Bella, Sophie we need to work on our songs" Pam said.

"Ok lets go over our songs once then Bella you need to start planning mine and Ian's wedding" Sophie said.

"WHAT" I shouted jumping up from off the couch.

"Come on Bella you did such a beautiful job last time you planed my wedding. Please say you will plan my wedding again" Sophie begged.

"Fine...I'll plan your wedding" I said with a sigh.

"Come on we need to go over our songs" Pam said.

"Can we watch" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah sure whatever" Pam said as she walked out the door. Following Pam into the gym with the I-pod that has all the music to our songs. We set everything up and got ready to go over our songs.

"What song should we do first" I asked.

"...Let's start off with...God is a DJ" Pam said. I saw Carlisle raise his eye brow but he never said a word.

"Ok we haven't done that one in a while" I said as I found it on the I-pod and plugged it into the speakers in the gym.

**(AN: I did change a little of one song to fit the story better. Bella singing looks like this, **_Pam singing looks like this, _Sophie looks like this, _**and all three of them singing together looks like this**_**)**

I started out standing in the middle of the gym with my head leaned back and my hands on my hips when the music started I snapped my head forward and looked at the Cullen's and started to move to the music and sing.

**I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high**

**Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes**

**Now I see the world as a candy store**

**With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore**

**Like mummy grow up**

**Daddy I hate you**

**Brother I need you**

**Lover hey, "Fuck you" **

I saw Edward flinch at this line. I guess he thinks that line is about him but it is about Justin not him.

**I can see everything here with my third eye**

**Like the blue in the sky**

Pam and Sophie danced to where I'm dancing and together the three of us start dancing and singing together when the Chorus starts.

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**Love is the rhythm**_

_**You are the music**_

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**You get what you're given**_

_**It's all how you use it...**_

We dance using the moves someone would use on a dance floor of a club.

_I've been the girl with her middle finger in the air_

_Unaffected by rumors, the truth: i don't care_

_So open your mouth and stick out your tongue_

_You might as well let go you can't take back what you've done_

_So find a new lifestyle_

_A reason to smile_

_Look for Nirvana_

_Under the strobe lights_

_Sequins and sex dreams_

_You whisper to me_

_There's no reason to cry..._

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**Love is the rhythm**_

_**You are the music**_

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**You get what you're given**_

_**It's all how you use it...**_

You take what you get and you get what you give

I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live

I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin

Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin

If God is a DJ...If God... say If God is a DJ, Then life is a dance floor so

Get your ass on the dance floor now

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**Love is the rhythm**_

_**You are the music**_

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**You get what you're given**_

_**It's all how you use it...**_

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**Love is the rhythm**_

_**You are the music**_

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**You get what you're given**_

_**It's all how you use it...**_

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**Love is the rhythm**_

_**You are the music**_

_**If God is a DJ**_

_**Life is a dance floor**_

_**You get what you're given**_

_**It's all how you use it...**_

"Wow that was rather good I was not too sure at first due to the title of the song but it was really good" Carlisle said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Who came up with that song" Edward asked

"We all came up with it together" Sophie said.

"Can we pick a song for you guys to sing" Alice asked.

"Sure why not. Pam go get the binder that has all the group songs, not the one with the solos" I said.

"Bella I'm getting both for them to look at so get over it" Pam said.

"Fine but take my section out then" I shot back raising my voice a little.

"No I'm not, you have some amazing songs in your section" Pam yelled at me.

"Yeah well I don't want them seeing all the songs in my section. You know very well Ian put every song I ever wrote or sang in there" I yelled back.

"Yeah well you have to deal with your past and they have a right to know. Edward is your mate after all and they are family. So cry me a river build a bridge and get over it" Pam yelled as she handed two binders to the Cullen's.

"Bella why are you so against us seeing your songs" Edward asked sounding hurt.

"Well let's see when I say Ian put every song I ever sung or wrote in there I'm not lying. Before I went to Forks I used to sing all the time especially if I was drunk or high. So I have songs that I'm not proud of and one that bring up some really bad memories. Like the love songs I came up with for Justin" I said looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us you used to sing" Esme asked.

"You never asked" I replied still staring at the ground. Suddenly I'm pulled into a hug by Esme.

"Bella you should never be ashamed of your past it made you a stronger person" Esme said.

"Bella why don't you guys do raise your glass while they are looking at the songs" Ian said walking into the gym.

"Sounds good to me" I replied pulling away from Esme and going over to the I-pod to find the song while Pam and Sophie went to the center the gym. After I found the song on the I-pod I joined Pam and Sophie in the middle of the gym floor and we started to dance and sing when the music started. This is the only song that we have taken turns singing the chorus. Except for the last chorus, we sing it together.

_**Right right, turn off the lights,**_

_**we're gonna lose our minds tonight,**_

_**what's the dealio?**_

_**I love when it's all too much, **_

_**5am turn the radio up**_

_**where's the rock and roll?**_

_**Party Crasher,**_

_**Penny Snatcher,**_

_**Call me up if you want gangsta**_

_**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**_

_**Why so serious?**_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_in all the right ways,_

_all my underdogs,_

_we will never be never be anything but loud_

_and nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_**Slam slam, oh hot damn**_

_**what part of party don't you understand,**_

_**wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)**_

_**can't stop, coming in hot, **_

_**I should be locked up right on the spot**_

_**it's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)**_

_**Party Crasher,**_

_**Penny Snatcher,**_

_**Call me up if you want gangsta**_

_**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**_

_**Why so serious?**_

So raise your glass if you are wrong,

in all the right ways,

all my underdogs,

we will never be never be anything but loud

and nitty gritty dirty little freaks

won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

just come on and come on and raise your glass

won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

just come on and come on and raise your glass

_**(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks) **_

_**So if you're too school for cool,**_

_**and you're treated like a fool,**_

_**you can choose to let it go**_

_**we can always, we can always, **_

_**party on our own**_

**(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**in all the right ways,**

**all my underdogs,**

**we will never be never be anything but loud**

**and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**_

_**in all the right ways,**_

_**all my underdogs,**_

_**we will never be never be anything but loud**_

_**and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**_

_**won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**_

_**just come on and come on and raise your glass**_

_**won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)**_

_**just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)**_

"I'll do one more song then I want to be by myself for a while" I said once the song was over.

"O no you don't it's time for you to face your past whether you like it or not" Pam said.

"Bella sing breaking the habit" Alice said.

"Fine, Ian will you do the guitar" I asked.

"Bella you play better than me you always have you should play. Besides I bet the Cullen's never knew you used to play guitar" Ian stated.

"Is this gang up on Bella day and make her face her past" I yelled at no one in particular.

"Bella why didn't you tell us you played guitar I would have loved to have heard you play I still would" Edward said sadly.

"Edward I haven't played since I was thirteen" I replied.

"Bella you need to play again; you have to get over what happened" Ian said. I know he is only doing this because he is stressed about the rest of the family coming over but it still hurts when he goes up against me like this.

"Bella what happened that made you stop playing" Carlisle asked waking up to me and giving me a hug.

"When I was thirteen I had a really mean music teacher, it was my grandparents idea since as they put I played the guitar beautifully but needed my raw talent honed and shaped to make me better. The guy that they got to be my music teacher was really mean and horrible he told me I had no talent but he would make sure that by the end of the year I would. He would make me practice until my fingers would bleed every day. After about three months he thought I wasn't progressing fast enough so he broke all of my fingers; and said he was doing the world a favour since they would no longer have to hear my horrible playing anymore" I said by the end I had my face barred into Carlisle's chest.

"See Bella the only way you will get over it is if you talk about it and" Ian said coming up behind me and pulling me out of Carlisle's arms and into his.

"Look I'll work on the whole guitar thing later let me just do Breaking the Habit right now" I said pulling out of Ian grasp and walking to the middle of the gym floor and sitting down on the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting on them. "Can someone start the music please" I said.

**Memories consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**I'm picking me apart again**

**You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room**

**Unless I try to start again**

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

'**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit tonight**

**Clutching my cure**

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again**

**I hurt much more**

**Than anytime before**

**I had no options left again**

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

'**Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit tonight**

**I'll paint it on the walls**

'**Cause I'm the one at fault**

**I'll never fight again**

**And this is how it ends**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**But now I have some clarity**

**To show you what I mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit tonight**

When the song was over I stood up to see all of the Cullen's staring at me. Next thing I know I'm in Edward's arms. I forgot how nice it was to be in his arms. I felt so safe the only time I have ever felt as safe as I do know was when Edward used to hold me or whenever I'm in Ian's arms.

"Bella why don't you and Edward go and talk I'm sure he has a lot of questions for you" Ian said.

"Ok" I replied. That is one thing I love about my brother he always seems to know when I need a push to do something, when I need someone to back me up when I'm not ready to do something or help me when it is the right time to do something but no one else believes me. But most of all he always seems to know when I'm ready to try things on my own. So taking Edward's hand I lead him to my room. I may be ready to talk with him by myself and move forward but I still want my brother to be close by encase I need him.

**Edward POV**

It so weird not hearing any ones thoughts; ever since we got here everyone's minds have been quiet to me. I was told it was Bella doing it, apparently she believes that everyone's thoughts should be their own. I'm not complaining or anything it's nice not having to hear what everyone is thinking about. Bella took me to her room it was amazing to see how different it was from her room back in Forks. The walls were a blood red, the floor was a dark cherry hard wood, the furniture in the room was made out of dark cherry wood, and the cover on the bed was black along with any other fabric in the room.

"I know it's different then what my room was like in Forks, but Charlie had set that room up" Bella said as she sat down on a large bed.

"What's with the bed, it's not like we need to sleep or anything" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I like laying here while I write songs" Bella replied. "I know you have questions so why don't you just ask them" Bella said after a second as she moved to lie on her stomach and stare at me.

"I don't have any questions but one; but I do want to spend time with you and do whatever I can do to get you to trust me again" I stated.

"Well let's start off with what's your question" Bella asked.

"How long after you wrote breaking the Habit did you become clean and sober up" I asked.

"...It took about a month" Bella replied quietly looking down at the cover on her bed.

I reached my hand over and filted her head up so she was looking at me and said "that great Bella it must have been really hard for you to quit but you did it and I'm so proud of you for it and it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still love you. I always have and always will." Bella just gave me a small smile, I wish it would have been more than just a smile but it's a start and that all I can ask for. I'll wait however long it will take for her to trust me again.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think will happen next. I have started a play list up on YouTube, with all the songs that I have used in this story so far and they are in order. The only difference is that for one song, Hillbilly stomp by Kid Rock I had to use the chipmunk version since that was the only one they had on there. I will put the link up on my profile. **

**Again if you know any songs that would work for this story let me know.**

**The songs used in this chapter are:**

**God is a DJ-Pink**

**Raise your glass-Pink**

**Braking the Habit-Linkin Park**

**I would like to thank funny munchies for the song raise your glass.**

**Let me know what you think so far.**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I know there are a few stories that I have not updated in a bit, but I really don't have any ideas form them so just bar with me. I will update them as soon as I have an idea for them. But in the mean time enjoy the one that I do update. Let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

They will be here in a matter of minutes I thought as I set everything up so we could do some karaoke like we do every time we get together. I think that is really the only thing that we can all agree on. I had just finished setting everything up when I heard cars on the drive way leading up to the house. In a matter of seconds everyone was in the gym and we were about to start karaoke.

It was decided that Jason would sing the first song. He sang _Cum on Feel the Noize_. I think that has to be one of his most favourite songs ever, but the thing is that I was the one that wrote it when I was high one night. When Jason finished singing he picked Carmen to go next. We have it set up that whoever sings gets to choose the next person to sing. You can be picked to go up several times but you only get to pick your first song the rest are chosen for you by the person that pick you to go up. We try and get everyone up on stage at least once before we start calling people up again. Plus more than one person could be up there singing and you can join in if you want to, with singing or just dancing on the stage we had setup. You also have to sing at least once.

Carmen got up on stage and started to sing _My Baby Loves Me_. That is one thing that I will admit it does get annoying hearing a ton of love songs since almost everyone in the family has a mate or is on good terms with them. I try not to let it bug me but how can it not bug you after years of hearing love songs and thinking that the one that you loved just used you.

I was the next one to go up and I had the perfect song in mind. This was my way of showing Edward that I'm starting to trust him again. Over these last few days Edward has been nothing but kind and understanding, so I figured I would sing a song I came up with while I was living in Forks. Edward never knew that I wrote about three songs in Forks. I jumped up on stage and started to sing _Hip to my heart_. This is the first time I have actually sung this song and I was the one that wrote it. Ian loves this song and sings it to Sophie all the time. The smile on Edward's face after I finished the song was huge and it looked like he would be crying tears of joy if he could. When I got closes to where Edward was sitting he pulled me into his lap and whispered thank you into my ear. I just gave him a smile and a small kiss on the cheek.

Ian was the next one to sing. He choose to sing _Just lose it_. Ian always chooses to sing that song, as he puts it since we all love the song then it should be sung every time we get together and he has decided it is his responsibility to make sure that happens.

**Ok...**

**Guess who's back?**

**Back again**

**Shady's back**

**Tell a friend**

**Whaaaaaaaa**

**Now everyone report to the dance floor**

Sophie, Pam, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and I all jumped up on the stage and started to dance.

**To the dance floor, to the dance floor**

**Now everyone report to the dance floor**

**Alright Stop!...Pajama time**

At this point Jason jumped up onto the stage and started to sing with Ian.

**Come here little kiddies, on my lap**

**Guess who's back with a brand new rap?**

**And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys**

**What else could I possibly do to make noise?**

**I done touched on everything, but little boys**

**That's not a stab at Michael**

**That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho**

**I go a little bit crazy sometimes**

**I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes**

**Good God, dip, do a little slide**

**Bend down, touch your toes and just glide**

**Up the center of the dance floor**

**Like TP for my bunghole**

**And it's cool if you let one go**

**Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?**

**Give a little "poot poot", its OK! **

**Oops my cd just skipped**

**And everyone just heard you let one rip**

**Now I'm gonna make you dance**

**It's your chance**

**Yeah boy shake that ass**

**Oops I mean girl girl girl girl**

**Girl you know you're my world**

**Alright now lose it**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Just lose it**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Go crazy**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Oh baby**

**(HA-HA)**

**Oh baby, baby**

**(HA-HA)**

**It's Friday and it's my day**

**Just to party all the way to sunday**

**Maybe til monday, I dunno what day**

**Everyday's just a holiday**

**Crusin' on the freeway**

**Feelin' kinda breezy**

**Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow**

**I dunno where I'm goin'**

**All I know is when I get there**

**Someone's gonna "touch my body"**

**Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk**

**But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work**

**Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?**

**Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)**

**Now, what's your name girl?**

**What's your sign?**

**[Dr Dre] "Man, you must be up out your mind"**

**DRE! (HA-HA)**

**Beer Goggles! blind!**

**I'm just tryna unwind now I'm**

**Now I'm gonna make you dance**

**It's your chance**

**Yeah boy shake that ass**

**Oops I mean girl girl girl girl**

**Girl you know you're my world**

**Alright now lose it**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Just lose it**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Go crazy**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Oh baby**

**(HA-HA)**

**Oh baby, baby**

**(HA-HA)**

**It's Tuesday and I'm locked up**

**I'm in jail and I don't know what happend**

**They say I was running butt naked**

**Down the street screaming**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Well I'm sorry, I don't remember**

**All I know is this much**

**I'm not guilty**

**They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape**

**yellin' at an old lady 'touch my body!'"**

**Now this is the part where the rap breaks down**

**It gets real intense, no one makes a sound**

**Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now**

**The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves**

**Snap back to reality**

**Look it's !**

**Yo you signed me up to battle!**

**I'm a grown man!**

**Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie**

**I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!**

**Fella's (WHAT?) Fella's (WHAT?)**

**Grab you left nut, make right one jealous (what?)**

**Black girls**

**White girls**

**Skinny girls**

**Fat girls**

**Tall girls**

**Small girls**

**I'm callin' all girls**

**Everyone report to the dance floor**

**It's your chance for a little romance whore**

**Butt squeezin' it's the season**

**Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**It's so appeasin'**

**Now I'm gonna make you dance**

**It's your chance**

**Yeah boy shake that ass**

**Oops I mean girl girl girl girl**

**Girl you know you're my world**

**Alright now lose it**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Just lose it**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Go crazy**

**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**

**Oh baby**

**(HA-HA)**

**Oh baby, baby**

**(HA-HA)**

**UmMmMmm touch my body**

**UmMmMmm touch my body**

**Ooh boy just touch my body**

**I mean girl just touch my body**

We always have so much fun doing that song. It's so easy to dance to and it's so fun to follow the song when dancing.

Ian picks Tanya to sing next. I already knew what song she was going to do. Tanya may sleep with anything and everyone but she is also very smart and hates seeing girls act stupid just to get a guy to like them. Tanya loves to shock people when she shows off how smart she is. Everyone just thinks that all she cares about is how she looks and fashion, but that is not true ask Tanya anything and you will get an educated answer and proof to back up what he believes in. She hates seeing bright girls throwing away their dreams just to get a guy to like them. So Tanya started to sing _Stupid girl_. Around the end of the first verse Sophie, Pam, Irina, Kate and I joined her on stage and started to sing with her. The look on the Cullen's face while Tanya was singing was shock. I guess they really don't know Tanya that well, which is sad since the Cullen's have known Tanya longer than we have...and I think we might know more about her than they do. I'll have to talk to Edward about that later I thought.

"What" Tanya asked glaring at the Cullen's when she finished singing?

"It is just weird seeing you sing a song that describes you so well but at the same time you are insulting yourself" Edward replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward honestly thinks Tanya is stupid.

"Edward ! Tanya in not stupid at all in fact she is very smart" I shouted at him I was so pissed at him I was starting to see red. Suddenly Ian and Jason were restraining me.

"Thank you Bella for standing up for me" Tanya said. I was so pissed that I couldn't answer her, my jaw was locked due to all the venom that was in my mouth it actually started to drool out of my mouth and my mouth was shut. I may not get along with Tanya but I will stand up for her...most of the time.

"Let Bella go" Edward said "No we are not going to let her go until she has control of herself" Ian said. I was struggling with all my strength to get away from them and rip Edward's arm off. Suddenly Edward was in front of me.

"Its ok love just calm down" Edward said as he reached out to stroke my cheek. Very stupid move I thought as I whipped my head around and was able to open up my mouth enough to clamp down on his hand. Edward screamed in pain and tried to pull his hand a way but my jaw had locked again.

Suddenly I felt a huge wave of clam wash over me and my jaw unlocked and I slowly released Edward's hand. Edward had a shocked look on his face. He will probably leave me now. I bit him but it's his fault but I don't think Edward will look at it that way.

When I was finally calm Ian and Jason let me go. I dropped to the floor only to have Ian pick me up and cradle me to him as he hummed to me as I dry sobbed. I hate it when I lose control of my beast, someone always ends up hurt or something is broken.

"It's ok Bella no one is mad at you" Ian whispered into my ear.

"Bullshit Ian if I was a newborn than what happened would be fine but I'm 200 years old I should have better control but I don't" I said as I shoved myself away from Ian. I know it hurt him for me to do that to him. But I hate it when he lies to me.

"Bella no one is angry at you we are all just worried about you" Jasper said coming up to me and giving me a hug. I just glared at him. "Bella I would never lie to you" Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper" I said.

"Your welcome" Jasper replied. "If you want I would be more than happy to help you control your beast" Jasper said as he led me as far away from Edward that he could.

"That would be great Jasper thank you" I replied.

Once everything calmed down it was Kate that went up next. Again I knew what song Kate was going to sing. Ever since she and Uncle G have gotten together there is one song that she sings all the time. Kate got on stage and started to sing _Love Story_. While I made sure to sit as far away from Edward as possible, since I just know that he is going to leave soon so why should I get my hopes up.

Emmett was up next, this should inserting to see what Emmett chooses to sing. We had all the binders out that had all of your songs in them so the Cullen's could take a look at the songs and decides which one they wanted to sing and know the words to the songs that we choose for them to sing. I had seen Emmett looking through one of Ian's binders. Then Emmett started to sing _Beautiful_.

**Just one look into your eyes **

**One look and I'm crying **

**'Cause you're so beautiful **

**Just one kiss and I'm alive **

**One kiss and I'm ready to die **

**'Cause you're so beautiful **

**Just one touch and I'm on fire **

**One touch and I'm crying **

**'Cause you're so beautiful **

**Just one smile and I'm wild **

**One smile and I'm ready to die **

**'Cause you're so beautiful **

**Oh and you're so beautiful **

**My darling **

**Oh you're so beautiful **

**You're so beautiful **

**Oh my baby **

**You're so beautiful **

**And you're so beautiful **

**Oh my darling **

**Oh my baby **

**And you're so beautiful **

Leave it to Emmett to do a love song that doesn't come off as being cheesy and to lovey dovey. Ian has a binder full of songs like the one Emmett just sung.

Uncle G was up next to sing. Uncle G jumped up on to the stage and started to sing _You Save Me_. I should have known that Uncle G would choose that song to sing. Since he has spent so much of his life wondering around the world it's hard for him to stay in one place for long But Kate understands and puts up with it really well.

Alice was up next, I think I have somewhat of an idea as to what she is going to sing if not then I'll make sure she sings it later. Alice just stuck her tongue out at me. I guess she saw what song I want her to sing, I just smiled and laughed. Edward tried to move closer to me but he just got a warning growl out of Jasper who was sitting next to me. Alice got up on stage and started to sing _The Fame_. I didn't think she would sing that song but hey it worked for her.

Esme was up next she wasn't to sure on what to sing but I saw Carmen point to a song that was in Pam's binder. Esme face lit up when she saw the song. Esme slowly walked up onto the stage and started to sing _I Just Call You Mine_. It was a lovely song and I could see why Esme would like it so much. When Esme got off the stage Carlisle pulled her into his arms and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Up next was Irina. I knew it was going to be one of three songs that she was going to sing. Ever since she found out that Laurent was cheating on her with Victoria all she does is nothing but songs about cheating. We have gotten along better since both of the men we loved broke our hearts. Irina got up on stage and started to sing _Giddy on Up_. When Irina got off the stage I told her I had written a new song for her. She thanked me when I showed it to her. I usually tried to have one new song for Irina to sing whenever she was over.

Sophie was up next. I knew what song she would be singing...everyone but the Cullen's knew what song she was going to be singing. Sophie started to sing _True Colors_ as soon as she got up on stage. That song is usual sung after every time Irina sings the first time. As a way of showing her that we are here for her. They used to do the same with me but I don't need that any more. But I have a feeling they will start up again when Edward leaves me again.

Carlisle was up next you could tell he didn't know what to sing but Jason and Ian helped him pick out a good song to sing to Esme. They have showed Carlisle a song in Jason's binder. Jason has a ton of love songs. Carlisle got up on the stage and started to sing _Livin' on Love_. I couldn't help but smile, the love between Carlisle and Esme is so beautiful. I hope someday I will be able to look at them as parents again, but it's hard to tell when that will happen if ever especially since I just bit Edward and when Edward leaves all of the Cullen's will be going with him so I will probably not see them again.

Pam was up next to sing. Oh this will be fun. You can never guess what song Pam is going to sing. One day she is singing a sappy love song and the next she is singing a rap song. Pam jumped up onto the stage and started to sing _Were Not Gona Take It_. Pam can be very nice just don't you dare piss her off though. I think that has to be one of Pam's favourite songs.

Rosalie was up next. I wonder what song Rosalie will sing. It's so hard to tell since I don't know her at all. I wish I knew her better but since Edward is going to be leaving soon so there is no point in getting to know her. Rosalie got up on stage and started to sing _Who I Am_. I was surprised that Rosalie picked that song but then again I don't know her very well at all. So I guess I can't say anything.

Eleazar was up next. I knew what song he was going to sing and I had a really big feeling that it was going to surprise the Cullen's. Eleazar's all time favourite song usually surprises people a lot for some strange reason. I think the song was made for him. Eleazar got on stage and started to sing I don't need booz to get the buzz on. I was right the look on the Cullen's faces was priceless. You would never expect Eleazar to sing a song like that but that would have to be his all time favourite song.

Jasper was up next to sing Carlisle and Emmett took Jasper's place next to me when he went up on stage. I gave Carlisle and Emmett a small smile as they sat down next to me. When Jasper jumped up onto the stage he started to sing _Hillbilly Bone._

**Here we go**

**Yeah**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha**

**Aw man you gotta watch where**

**you're sniffin' around here**

**Yeah I got a friend in New York City**

**He's never heard of Conway Twitty**

**Don't know nothin' 'bout grits and greens**

**Never been south of Queens**

**But he flew down here on a business trip**

**I took him honky tonkin' and that was it**

**He took to it like a pig to mud like a cow to cud**

**We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside**

**No matter where you from you just can't hide it**

**When the band starts bangin' and the fiddle saws**

**You can't help but hollerin', Yee Haw!**

**When you see them pretty little country queens**

**Man you gotta admit that in them genes**

**Ain't nothin' wrong, just gettin' on**

**Your hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone**

**Ah, preach about hillbilly to 'em Blake**

**Ah listen to this**

**Nah, you ain't gotta be born out in the sticks**

**With a F-150 and a 30-06,**

**Or have a Bubba in the family tree**

**To get on down with me**

**Yea Bubba all you need is an open mind**

**If it fires you up you gotta let it shine**

**When it feels so right that it can't be wrong**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**You ain't alone, you ain't alone**

**We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside**

**No matter where you from you just can't hide it**

**When the band starts bangin' and the fiddle saws**

**You can't help but hollerin', Yee Haw!**

**When you see them pretty little country queens**

**Man you gotta admit that in them genes**

**Ain't nothin' wrong, just gettin' on**

**Your hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone**

**Com' on ya all**

**We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside**

**No matter where you from you just can't hide it**

**When the band starts bangin' and the fiddle saws**

**You can't help but hollerin', Yee Haw!**

**When you see them pretty little country queens**

**Man you gotta admit that in them genes**

**Ain't nothin' wrong, just gettin' on**

**Your hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone**

**Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone**

**Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone**

**Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone**

**Well there it is**

**I always wanted to sing a bone song**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha**

I had a hard time not laughing, give it to Jasper to find the songs from Ian's country faze. For ten years Ian wrote nothing but country songs.

Finally Edward was up. I wonder what he is going to sing. I didn't want to see him sing since I knew he was going to be leaving soon I just know it. Edward got up on stage and started to sing _Just the Way You Are_. I was stunted I didn't know what to think or say. For him to sing that even after I bit him was amazing, but I shouldn't put anything in to it he is still going to leave I just know it.

**

* * *

**

AN: I know that was long but deal with it. Well everyone has sung one song; should they do another round of Karaoke, not everyone will sing. Or should they do something else. Let me know what you think so far.

**The songs used in this chapter are:**

**Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel the Noize **

**Martina McBride - My Baby Loves Me **

**The Band Perry - Hip To My Heart **

**Eminem - Just Lose It **

**Stupid girl' pink **

**Taylor Swift - Love Story **

**HIM - beautiful **

**Kenny Chesney - You Save Me **

**Lady GaGa - The Fame **

**Martina McBride - I Just Call You Mine **

**Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy On Up **

**Cyndi Lauper - True Colors **

**Alan Jackson - Livin' On Love **

**Twisted Sister - Were Not Gona Take It **

**Jessica Andrews - Who I Am **

**I don't need booz to get the buzz on - Alan Jackson**

**Blake Shelton - Hillbilly Bone **

**Bruno Mars - Just the Way You Are **

**I would like to thank crycryaway, houshiwolf,** **carlaisabel, funny munchies, and ementtzmyteddybear for song ideas. **

**Let me know what you think so far.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Edward POV.**

As soon as I finished my song Bella stared at me for a second and then she ran out of the room. She stopped long enough to look at Ian and then she was gone. Ian just let out a sigh and looked at Garrett.

"Not my problem or yours to fix" Garrett said.

"Then whose is it" Ian asked.

"Edward's" Garrett replied.

"What is going on and what is my problem to fix" I asked.

"Bella is scared that you are going to leave her again" Garrett said.

"What why would she think that" I asked.

"Since she bit you she thinks that you are going to leave her again" Garrett said.

"Garrett I didn't know you had a power" Carlisle said. At this point I couldn't really care less I want to know why Bella would ever think I would leave her again.

"I don't have a power I just know Bella to well" Garrett said.

"Do you know how I can fix this" I asked.

"That is not my place to tell you, you have to figure it out on your own. And Alice I don't want you telling him either. Edward is a big boy he needs to man up and take care of this himself" Garrett said.

Garrett is right Bella is my mate I need to take care of her myself and not expect anyone else to help me. I walked out of the room and followed Bella's scent out of the house, it seemed to be leading to the cliff that she took Esme, Carlisle and I too. When I got to the cliff I could hear Bella singing. I slowly and quietly climbed up the cliff. Bella was so wrapped up in her song that she was singing that she didn't know I was there or she was just ignoring me. I sat there and listened to Bella sing.

**Bella POV**

I sat up on top of the cliff overlooking the lake below trying not to think that Edward will be leaving soon and that I will never see him again. When suddenly a song came to me and I started to sing it.

**Stay with me**

**I remember a prison of all memories**

**And I`m drowning in tears **

**Come and help me please **

**Stay with me Stay with me**

**Baby when the lights go down**

**I was so crazy **

**All the time I made you cry.**

**You walk away and never said goodbye**

**On and on, on and on**

**I guess I lost you Now your gone. **

**I tried to hide the pain, **

**But all I see is you **

**How can I do it ?**

**I don`t have a clue.**

**On and on,on and on**

**I guess I lost now your gone **

**I remember a prison of all memories**

**And I`m drowning in tears **

**Come and help me please **

**Stay with me Stay with me**

**Baby when the lights go down**

**I remember a voice **

**That was calling my name **

**And I know that someday **

**You will feel the same **

**Stay with me stay with me **

**Baby when the lights go down**

**I was so crazy **

**All the time I made you cry.**

**You walk away and never said goodbye**

**On and on, on and on**

**I guess I lost you Now your gone. **

**I tried to hide the pain, **

**But all I see is you **

**How can I do it ?**

**I don`t have a clue.**

**On and on,on and on**

**I guess I lost now your gone **

**I remember a prison of all memories**

**And I`m drowning in tears **

**Come and help me please **

**Stay with me Stay with me**

**Baby when the lights go down**

**I remember a voice **

**That was calling my name **

**And I know that someday **

**You will feel the same **

**Stay with me stay with me **

**Baby when the lights go down**

**I remember a prison of all memories**

**And I`m drowning in tears **

**Come and help me please **

**Stay with me Stay with me**

**Baby when the lights go down**

**I remember a voice **

**That was calling my name **

**And I now that someday **

**You will feel the same **

**Stay with me stay with me **

**Baby when the lights go down..**

"Bella I'm not going anywhere" a voice suddenly said behind me. I knew that voice...I can't believe Edward followed me out here. Before I could move or make a sound I felt the embrace of Edward's arms wrapped around me and being pulled into his lap.

"I'm so sorry Edward I didn't mean to" I said turning to look at him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about my dear" Edward replied. I didn't say anything I just sat in his lap and traced that mark that I put on his hand.

"Bella what are you thinking about" Edward suddenly asked after a few minutes.

"...How can I be so sure you are not going to leave me again" I said quietly while I continued to trace the horrible mark I put on him.

"Bella I could not live if I left you again" Edward as he pulled his hand away.

"You did nothing wrong Bella" Edward said.

"But" I started to say until Edward stopped me from talking by kissing me. I missed kissing Edward so much. I felt like I was in heaven.

"You were saying" Edward asked when he pulled away. I thought kissing Edward when I was a human was amazing it had nothing on kissing Edward now that I'm a vampire. I would be happy to sit in Edward's lap and kiss him forever and I know that now that I'm a vampire I could do that.

"Kiss me again" I replied. Edward just gave a little laugh and kissed me again. Only this time deepening the kiss by swiping his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance witch I granted. I don't know how long we sat there exploring the insides of each other's mouths but all I know is that when Edward finally pulled away I was no longer worried about him leaving me.

"Are you ready to head back to the house love" Edward asked.

"Yes" I replied. Edward pulled me up with him as he stood up.

When we got back to the house Ian pulled me into his arms. "Are you ok now Bells" Ian asked.

"Yes Ian I'm better now" I replied giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that and you look happier now" Ian said.

"I do" I asked.

"Yes I have a feeling that someone is going to be changing again and I think it's going to be a good change" Ian said. I just smiled at Ian and went into the house. I don't know too much about me changing but I do know is that I'm finally happy again. And I know I will from now on now that I have my brother and Edward with me. What could possibly go wrong to ruin things. Edward and I are not back to the way we used to be but I don't think I want that. I have my brother, my cousin, their mates, the Denial clan, the Cullen's, and Edward there is nothing more I need to be happy. So the band and I will go on our tour and I know I will have Edward by my side the whole time, and I couldn't ask for anything else.

**

* * *

**

AN: Well that is the end...My very first story is now over. Thank you to everyone who helped me out with this story. And thank you to everyone that stuck it out to the end.

**The song used in this chapter was.**

**Akcent - Stay With Me**


End file.
